To all the boys this witch has loved before
by LevicxrpusDramione
Summary: Hermione has five letters. Each letter is about a crush. Each letter is full of secrets. She doesnt actually give them to people. She just keeps them to contain her feelings. i mean who likes Hermione Granger?
1. My Five Letters

"These are my letters."

"There are five, each written off of someone i like, have liked or crushed on."

"Each letter's envelope goes up the rainbow colours based the my crush intensity." "For Example."

"Red, Harry Potter. He was my first crush, very small crush may i add."

"Orange, Ronald Weasley. I bit mild but he is very messy, unorganized, and just cant take anything seriously. i dont even think i really did like him. im not sure."

"Yellow, a Hufflepuff boy named James, brown hair. adorable. definetly a good crush."

"Green. Dean . Oh my god he is hot, he's a qudditch player! How much better could you get, well except for Blue."

"Blue..." She sighed, "I havent gotten around to Blue but when i find them, itll be the best. Even better than Dean."

"These letters mean everything to me, and if they're ever read by anyone it could destroy my life-AHHHH!"

The door opened and a fiery red head entered the room. Hermione jumped up and began throwing her letters behind her then froze and sighed in relief. "Oh its just you."

"Narrating your little letter story again are you?" Ginny asked. "Ginny Weasley, My bestfriend, the only other known human being to have read my letters."

"Stop narrating and hurry before were late to class."

"Calm down, im coming."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked down the corridor with her box. "Why did you bring that?"

Hermione eyed the students trying to listen for some unproductive weird reason. "Bring _what_?" she gave Ginny the _be careful _look. Ginny leaned in close.

"The M.C.L's" She whispered. Hermione nodded, _ah My Crush Letters._"I want to write more down by the lake." Hermione said. Ginny shook her head, "Thats a bit risky to be writing those letters-"

"Why is it risky to write letters?"

Hermione and Ginny jumped. "Ron!" Ginny yelled before she hit him hard in the shoukder making him yelp in pain, "Keep your nosy out of our buisness."

Harry joined them, "Morning."

"Morning." Hermione added before she called out, "Cho!" she hurried over to the Ravenclaw girl.

"Can i get one of those?" Hermione asked as Cho handed her a Daily Prophet. "Thanks." she muttered before reading the front page. She sighed followed by a groan.

"Whats wrong?" Ginny asked

Hermione shoved the newspapers into Ginny's hand. "Reeta Skitter is at it again trying to make Cormac and i a thing."

Ron coughed loudly and Hermione rolled her eyes, _how does letter Orange even exist again?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny smiled, "My turn."

Ron groaned, "Dont pick me." He crossed his fingers. Harry watched on eagerly.

"Truth ot Dare..." She glanced ag the girl who looked up from her book and she locked eyes with her victim. "...Hermione."

She sighed before she opened her mouth, "Truth."

Ron, Harry and Ginny groaned, "You pick truth every time!"

"Beat it Ginny she's too scared- pick me!" Harry urged. Hermione shook her head, "Fine. Dare."

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "You sure? that seems a little high and mighty for your type?"

Harry burst out laughing and Hermione hit Ginny with her book playfully, "Dare."

"Alright." Ginny glanced around the corridor. "I dare you to walk backwards beside us, all the way to the great hall."

Hermione pushed past some boys, "Its so crowded in here ill look like an idiot."

"And.." Ginny smirked, "You have to act like everyone else is walking the wrong way and your doing it right."

Hermione nodded, "Hold this." she handed her book to Ginny before trying around and continuing to walk with them.

A few boys walking past were pointing, "Hey!" Hermione called out, "Why are you walking backwards?"

She looked around her at the studnets who heard her yelling, "You guys too."

She passed group of Ravenclaws, "Why is everyone walking backwards?"

Ginny was having a giggling fit beside her as they crossed the school.

She shot Ginny a glare, "Every time from now on when you pick dare i will make life hell for you-OWW!"

Hermione spun around and she hit something hard, another person.

She spun around to meet A boy and a girl, highly making out, or at least they were untill they broke apart and a black haired, green eyed girl of the name Pansy Parkinson turned to her, along with the person she had bumped into, "Whats your problem Granger?"

Hermione glanced away quickly once she met blue eyes. _i have sincerely fucked up._

"Need something Granger? or is that how you go around, knocking over eveyone like dominos?" Draco asked. Pansy started laughing and Hermione opened her mouth to speak but a fiery red head spoke for her.

"Cant you except a little fun?" Ginny asked.

Hermione dazed off. _He has changed alot since 6th year._

She glarred at his blue eyes, like an endless ocean and his blonde hair no longer was gelled back it was now falling softly around his eyebrows. "He kinda looks like Jack frost."

"Excuse me?" the blonde haired Slytherin asked.

Hermione took a step back. _shit is said that out loud._

"What js wrong with you?" Pansy fired. Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, "No uh, sorry my friend had one extra cup of coffee today, thats all."

Ginny gripped on firmly and yanked Hermione away.

"Who the hell is Jack Frost?" She reaped.

Hermione sighed, "Movie Character." Ginny continued rambling on but Hermione let those words wonder out of her interests as she continued starring at the blonde haired Slytherin kissing the girl.

_I think i found my Blue letter. oh no._


	2. The Letters!

**Hello, here is the next chapter!**

Hermione pulled out her pen and paper and began writing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sighed as she rested her head on her hand watching a couple walk through the library holding hands.

"If only i had someone like that, my knight in shining armour."

"Hermione when are you gonna stop narrating?" Ginny asked.

Hermione gave Ginny a glare "when i find someone who makes me happy." She stood up and left her books for the house elves to sort. She took Ginny's arm, "Lets go im tired from the potions studying." she yawned and left the library.

The lights flickered in the library as Hermione's books she'd forgotten sat alone in the dimly lit room, and beside that...Her box full of letters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione flickered her eyes open as she smiled into the sunlight of Friday morning seeping through her window.

She got dressed brush her curls, brushed her teeth and opened her cupboard, "I'd say i'd get half an hour of writing down by the lake during free period, what do you say letters?"

She gaped at the empty spot on the shelf where her blue box of letters usually sat she inhaled deeply and...

screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Lavender heard a cry and began hurrying up the girls dormitory stairs as the other confused students in the common room watched on as a scream carried out.

Ginny opened the dorm doors "Hermione whats wrong."

"THEIR GONE!" a terrified looking Hermione hurried out of the walk-in cupboard the girls shared, "Their gone!"

"What are?" Ginny asked. "My letters."

"Oh no."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione raced past the library service desk, "Hi Miss Partry, Bye Miss Partry." She muttered as she turned the corner and groaned. Her booms where still there but her letters where gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny sighed, "Well only four of them will get the letters because Dean is on holidays untill the end of the year."

Hermione crossed her arms, "But theres the other four, Ginny Harry and Ron got a letter."

She sighed as she collapsed into a library chair, "What do i do?"

Ginny crossed her eyebrows, "Hmm."

Then her face lit up, "I could distract them as best as i can."

Hermione nodded, "Weve got class in Ten minutes, you go find Ron and Harry and distract them."

Ginny nodded and hurried out.

Hermione crossed her fingers as she left in the opposite direction out of the library. "Please please please."

She turned down the corridor with her books in hand ignoring everything that came her direction.

It was the moment she heard Harry's voice her heart began to race and she almost screamed as she let out a small squeal and began walking quicker.

"Hermione!" he called. _Just Ignore Them. just ignore them..._

She turned to corner quickly to find James standing there and she glanced at his hand and at the yellow envelope before she turned and ran down the thrid corridor.

She met and intersection of three corridors, at straight ahead was Harry and Ron, both with letters in their hand making their way towards her. She went to turn one way and found James heading form that corridor so she turned behind her to run back and almost screamed.

"Hey uh...Granger."

Its was the last recipient of her letters, letter Blue. Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Hermione gave a weak smile, "Hi."

He gave her a look before he ran his hand through his hair softly. Hermione began to drift from her consious. She then remebered and glanced at his hand to see a blue envelope.

"Look." He began talking, "I think its.. cool that you think i have, er- _Ocean blue specks in my eyes_, but its never gonna happen."

Hermione took a step back trying to get away from him as her heel slipped and she tumbled backwards, dropping all of her books.

Draco didnt care how much he was annoyed by the letter he reached his hand out, "Here."

Hermione thought quickly as she realized Ron, Harry and James were just behind them, she took his hand and with all her gripp rolled aside as she pulled him down beside her, she got on her hands and her knees and desperately kissed him full on the mouth.

The last thing she remembered was getting up, looking at a horrified Ron, Confused Harry and strangely in-awe James before she gave them a look, "Sorry." and she ran off past them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione collapsed on her bed as she pulled her pillow towards her face and screamed.

The door opened and she sat up quickly, "I couldn't find Harry- Oh my god what happened." Hermione had tears streaked down her face and her hair was a mess. Hermione simply mumbled, "I wouldve done my hair up better if i knew i was gonna be rolling around on the floor kissing boys." Ginnys face screwed up, "WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you liked it sorry their short i will be posting as regularly as i can so add my story to your notifications to keep updated! im also starting a new Dramione fanfic called "Last Christmas" so check that out. Hinny, Linny, and Romione fanfics coming soon!**

* * *


	3. The After Math Of The Kiss

**HELLO! Heres chapter three!**

Hermione sighed as she brushed her curls and wore them out. "Today's a weekend. Nothing bad can happen. And no matter what. Ingnored Malfoy."

She stepped out of the girls rooms and hurried thrpugh the common room as Griffindore's pointed and whispered. She tried to cover her ears. She was usualy used to people pointing out the fact that she was a Muggle-born, but this was diffrent.

She hurried out the fat lady portrait and out the moving stairs past her classmates. she suddenly felt very subconscious. Was it what she was wearing? was jeans and a oversized jumper bad? _Its just comfy to read books in. _She had the slight thpught kn her mind that they might be whispering about her and Draco, but.._Had everyone seen what happened wiyh Malfoy yesterday?_She had a plan. And she planned on sticking with it. She was gonna hurry to the library and grab a few books then scramble to the place people least expect to see her. "Three Broomsticks." she mumbled as she stepped through the massive doorway.

The temperature had changed rapidly it was colder. She gazed at the tall, colourful shelfs of books. The shelf so high they reach the roof, and various ladders with wheels were placed through out the library.

She began strolling down the isles of books.

she knew it was meant to be a short visit but she got too distracted by all the great stories and facts, fiction and non-fiction alike. She came to a final decision as she picked a book with a purple cover. "High school boys and how to manage." she nodded as well as she picked up another book around the corner in the non-fiction isle.

She flipped a few pages befpre nodding in satisfaction. She smiled as she looked up and couldnt help but recognise a voice.

"Why are we hear Ron?"

"To get a book on girls because she wrote not one letter, but two!"

"Are you sure she'll be here?"

"Of course she will."

"Ron, Harry!" she whispered. She glanced sideways and spotted a read head boy and another with jet black hair and round black glasses heading down the isle. She gripped her books as she darted thrpugh the isle and past some students.

Once she reached the Restricted Section she slowed. The only to look up after rounding a corner and seeing Cormac strutting down the isle surrounded by girls. "Yes i know, the beautiful Hermione Granger actaully wrote a love letter to me." he smirked.

Hermione truned back around and pressed her back against the book shelf. "Youve gpt tp be kidding me!" then rounding the corner next to her came Ron and Harry.

She ran forward towards the checkout desk.

She spotted the librarian, "No running dear!" the older lady with glasses and grey hair smiled. Hermione stopped by the desk and squirmed as the woman slowly scanned the books.

"Ypur gonna love that one dear." The lady said pointing to the book with the purple cover, then she leaned in closer and whispered, "Having boy troubles?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but before she could her name was yelled from various voices. "Hermione?" came a higher tone, Ron, and slightly lower tone, Harry and a deep and culdent tone, Cormac.

"Yes." Hermione took the books against her Griffindore jumper and hurried out of the library with the shout of her name behind her.

She darted down the hall. past her classmates. past Ginny.

And sprinted outside of the gates and down the stone path. So much terror covered her eyes as she sprinted past the choir who were currently learning for the christmas carols. And she hurried by Three Broomsticks. Once at the wooden door she heaved it open ran inside and slammed it behind her, pressing her back against the door.

The room was warmer inside and Madam Rosemerta looked up from the bar and waved at Hermione befpre offering her a seat by the bar.

Once seated she smiled. "Morning," She sighed.

Hermione nodded as she set her book out and opened the first few pages. "Morning, can i have a medium Butterbeer please?"

Madam Rosemerta watched on waiting for something else. Hermione caught her eye, "With a purple bubble straw." she smiled. It was then the woman, satisfied turned around and started making the drink.

Hermione glanced around the room, "Quiet today?" she said. Madam Rosemerta nodded. "All of our customers dont come anymore."

Hermione smiled, "Well you know ill never leave." Madam Rosemerta nodded.

Hermione had just set her eyes upon her book before the door bell rung and the sound of a frightening voice made her jump.

"Granger?"

Hermione sighed as Madam Rosemerta placed down Hermione's drink, then glancing at the title of the book that Hermione was reading and spotting Hermione's clenched teeth, before mouthing, "Good luck."

The blonde haired boy sat a few seats down from Hermione and leaned forward looking at her face to check it was her. Then sort of dinging the small service bell Madam Rosemerta owned. She glanced at his black tracksuit pants and his slytherin sweater.

The room had never been so silent and akward.

"Can i have a medium Butterbeer please?" He asked. Hermione shivered.

Madam Rosemerta nodded and moments later the drink was set before him.

She realized the alternative at that very moment. _Your gonna have to speak to him at some point. Might as well do it now._"So, How'd you know i was here?" Hermione asked as she pulled a non-non-existent strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ginny." He answered as he glanced at her before taking a sip of his own drink

Hermione nodded as she turned to him, exposing her face, "Yep, trust her to do that."

Draco caught sight of her face. Her cheeks were red and flustered. Her hair was curled softly and her lips were a rosy red, they looked soft and felt soft as he knew from their first encounter and had a weird sensation to kiss her again. But then he shook the thought from his head. _Im trying to win back Pansy from Blaize, not drive her away more. _

"Right." He nodded, "I just came to say, im flattered, really but Pansy and i _just _broke up, so-"

"Are you tryna reject me right now?" Hermione said flatly.

Draco played around with his fingers, "Well, i guess-"

"No need to." she snapped as she moved the page over and continued reading. "Why?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, "I dont actaully like you, okay?" She smiled, "I had to kiss you so someone else wouldnt think i like them."

Draco nodded but then frowned, "What about the letter?" he asked.

Hermione sighed before standing realizing he was never gonna stop asking questions, "Look, i cant read my book in peace and my friends are gonna find me here soon, so why dont we go for a walk by the lake and ill explain?"

Draco nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione starred into her reflection in the water. "So, i wrote the letter, wich i did when i have a crush so intense that i cant keep it in."

Draco went red but turned around to face the bush so she wouldnt see it. "Y-you have a crush on me?" He asked.

Hermione laughed, "Pfff! Pa-lease, no that was ages ago." she lied. Draco nodded and lied in his words as well, "Thank God."

Hermione frowned, "Yeah, imagine that? A slytherin and a Griffindore?"

Draco nodded as he went as red as a beet, "Yeah imagine that."

Hermione shook her head as Draco turned around, "anyway, what i did was so that the other boy would suspect that the letter was fake." Hermione began walking by the water making sure she didnt step too close and get her white sneakers covered in mud.

Draco frowned in confusion, "Wait you wrote two letters to two guys?"

Before an answer he gave a weak smile, "Damn Granger, i couldnt picture you one to be a player."

Hermione turned around as they neared the castle doors, "Well, actually, theres five letters, so dont go feeling too special." She clenched her teeth before giving a fake laugh.

Hermione sighed, "Well, i need help." She said straight up, "Everyone is gonna think were dating now, i mean...you know high school."

The she stopped and looked into his eyes, "Can you tell them?"

"Who?" Draco asked. "Ron, Harry...Cormac."

"What!?" Draco raised his eye brows, "I may be a boy and so are they but they hate me to death."

Hermione took a deep breath as she considered her options. _Dont ask a man to do a womans job. _"Ill do it." as she turned and reached out for the door handle, something collided with her hand and pulled her back. it was warm.

It took her brain a moment to register the fact that Draco Malfoy had taken her hand. "What if we didnt." He said.

"What?" Hermione didnt recognise his behaviour in this way. Did he like her back? _A pureblood and a slytherin?_

"No, not like that-" _Lost your chance. _Hermione thought, "-I mean what if we pretended were dating?"

Hermione took a step back, "Im not that type of-"

"Just for a while untill i can get Pansy back-"

"What? Your using me as a screw over to get your cheerleader back?" Hermione yelled as she pulled herself away from him and swung open the castle door. "No thanks."

"No! Hermione, not like that, i meant untill Ron and Harry realize that the letter was a fake."

Hermione froze, _The letter's a fake? Thats an amazing idea! just act like the letters a fake. you dont need him._

She pulled the door open a little more, "Thanks for the idea, all i have to do is telk them the letters fake and not have to go along with your crazy ass idea."

She stepped through the door and Draco followed her. "Wait, what if i told them the truth and tell them what you told me."

Hermione froze in her spot, _F*k Whyyyyyyyyy?_

Draco crossed his arms satisfied, but his satisfied smirk dissapeared as soon as she said this. "So your gonna blackmail me? Oh great, something else to tell Dumbledore about."

Draco swore, _Stupid muggle girl. _"How about we do this mutually? i keep your secret, and you dont dob me in?"

Hermione starred at his hand held out for a moment, "Im not shaking it yet, we need to discuss other things. Meet me in the library tommorow in the morning, we'll discuss it then."

Draco nodded.

Hermione ran off towards the Griffindore common room, _What have i done?_

**Dramatic effect! Is Draco and Hermione gonna fake a realationship? find out in the next chapter coming soon. **


	4. Deal

Hermione stood as soon as Draco appeared at the end of the isle of books, "Hi."

Draco put his books down on the table, "So?"

Hermione nodded as she took out a notepad and pencil, "Here ive got a er- Contract we can make for this to work."

"Contract?" he asked with a laugh, "What hand shake isnt enough?" he asked.

"Just for er- reinsurance." She added. Draco nodded. "So whats in this contract?"

Hermione ripped a page off of the notepad, "Were gonna write it."

Draco nodded. Hermione pointed to a table at the end of the isle. Draco sat down beside her and she put tbe notepad in between them. "So, i was thinking we could add some basic rules."

She brought the pencil to the paper and wrote at the top "Contract."

then beneath it she drew a dot point and wrote neatly next to it, "_No touching_."

Draco scoffed, "Really Granger?" he smirked "i thought you were used to that stuff i mean, that Weasley boy-"

"Yes," She snapped in offence "Yes im serious."

"How is anyone gonna belive were in love if i cant touch you?" he asked. Hermione starred at the desk. _Hes Malfoy, Hermione! NO TOUCHING!_ "I stand with my answer." She finished. Then she wrote another one, "_Kissing is allowed_ _but only when necessary._"

Draco nodded. "Oh i have a good one." He took the pencil from her hand and began writing and she watched as his slightly neat hand writing covered a line of paper, "_Hermione has to come to every one of my Quidditch games and has to cheer SLYTHERIN on."_

She rolled her eyes, "Oh!" she exclamied, "What about Valentines day?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "We'll go to the party at Madam Rosemerta's."

"What- No!" she yelled. Draco rolled his eyes, "Its not that bad-"

"'_That __Bad_'" she mimicked his voice, "Its horrible!" she yelled, "Its basically a giant Makeout session-"

"No its not, its drunk couples games." Draco smirked. Hermione gave him a sharp look, contemplating her decisions, _Might be the only chance you get to go with one so just do it.._Hermione took the pencil from him and added it to the list.

Hermione got a idea, "_Wear your hair out more Malfoy."_

Draco semmed completely confused, "My messy hair?" he asked, "The way i only wear it on a day of my Quidditch matches?"

Hermione looked at the soft tufts, "Yeah it makes you look..nicer."

Then Draco added, "_No calling eachother by our lastnames." _ Hermione nodded. Draco thought of something else, "Were going to the Christmas Couples Camp."

Hermione went red and crossed it off, "No."

Draco begged, "Please?"

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Draco sighed, "No girl would let their boyfriend go on that Couples Camp without them- i mean it where ninety percent of the 6th year population loses their-"

"virginity, i know." Hermione finished as she starred blankly into the bookshelf.

"Wait.." She drew to the obvious, "You think we'll still be together by then?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "Well its Valentines day in three days, so yes i do."

Hermione nodded as she wrote again the Christmas Couples Camp.

Then at the bottom she wrote the name spaces then she signed one of the spots, and watched as Draco signed his. _Simple. All we need to do to avoid the Christmas Camp is make sure this is done by then. _She smiled as she took the contract and shoved it into her bag, "Ill see you at the Quidditch game." She stood and headed out of the library, her palms sweating and her breath shaky, "What did i just do?" She rhetorically asked.

**I know this chapter isnt very long but i just really wanted to end it like that XD****Anyway ima post this chapter as well as chapter 5 so that ypu can keep reading straight away and as always DONT FORGET TO SAVE THE STORY TO YOUR "KEEP ME UPDATED" SO YOU KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED. thankyou, (yes i had to put that in capitals hoping someone would see it better and ill get for people favouring the story instead of saying 'DM me on insta when u post the next chapter." :(****Anyway, i know im late but Christmas is almost here in Australia. So when ever your reading this, MERRY LATE OR EARLY CHRISTMAS! ~Bye now XD**


	5. Cheering For A Diffrent team

**Hello! Heres Chapter five as promised last time! (ps. just reminding you i do not own any characters or ideas from both Harry Potter, and To All The Boys Ive Ever Loved Before.)**

Hermione sat in the stands and watched as all of her friends wore Red Griffindore merchandise to cheer for their team. She felt guilty as a Griffindore trying to cheer for a Slytherin. She looked over the pitch, "Please let them win." she whispered.

_Do you really want him to win Hermione? i mean you could just go up to him and tell him it was all a mistake and rip up the contract. afterall its not like you made an unbreakable vow. _Then another voice in her spoke. **_And leave him with Pansy? Hermione do it for him._**She sighed. _How am i not in Hufflepuff? i do so much for everyone._

Then the horn blasted loudly and it distracted her. She watched as the Microphone deflected a loud voice, "Can everyone please cheer on GRIFFINDORE!"

Hermione covered her ears a a loud roaring from arpund her came as everyone lept to their feet. Then she watched as the Griffindore cheerleaders skipped out onto the feild.

"Ugh." She sighed, only the stupidest pretty girls make it into the Quidditch team.

Then once the players flew out on their brooms, Hermione spotted Ron and Harry. Her heart sank as she remembered the letters.

Then the microphone sounded again, "Can you all Cheer on SLYTHERIN!" A few Griffindore's booed. And Hermione watched as across the feild the entire Slytherin coven cheered and they heard it ever so faintly.

Hermione watched as Slytherins flew out onto the feild. She spotted Draco with his blonde hair out as she asked. He turned his broom towards her, and even with the distance between them she saw him wink at her.

Hermione frowned, _What does that mean?_

Then he put on his goggles, and the whistle blew.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Brooms were flying everywhere, and she watched Draco as he spotted something, which he began chasing towards the Hufflepuff stands. She glanced at Harry as he spotted what Draco was looking at. Then she watched the Red uniform speed towards the Green one heading towards the Ravenclaw stands now. Hermione watched as Katie bell shot a goal for griffindore. "No!" she whisper-shouting. A young boy in a griffindore shirt and red stripes under his eyes looked at her strangely before turning towards the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then Slytherin scored a goal, then Griffindore.

Then two more scored by Slytherin.

Hermione still searched her eyes over the feild looking for Draco and Harry. Her eyes followed around a bludger that sped across the two and she watched them. They were close and she looked for the snitch as they raced in the same direction. She watched.

"FORTY SECONDS LEFT!" Hermione heard the microphone.

"Come on." she whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**(no time skip just in Draco's point of view.)**

_Come on. _The wind whipped his face and he watched as the golden snitch flashed before them, then it turned savagely and so did Draco, and Harry by his side. Harry watvhed him immensely. Draco looked up from the snitch and saw that they had Ten seconds left.

_BANG!_

Harry's broom had smashed into Draco's pushing him off and away from, the snitch.

They were at least 40 feet above the goal posts. _Shit._

As Draco was falling he noticed his broom had a crack in it.

Then like the time had de-lapsed, everything slowed right down. he was falling slower and Harry lunged for the snitch wich he missed then to Draco's delight, it fell towards him. It flashed in his eyes and Draco had a seconds glance towards his own house wich were in horror as they watched him fall to death. his fingers were reaching out to the snitch. Then he glanced away and his eyes met a pair of brown ones. Hermione was watching with tears in her eyes. Draco closed his own. _Im not going down, not like this._

He gripped the Snitch firmly, held his broom below him and opened his eyes, "Lets do this."

Then time resumed, he sped vastly upwards and away from Harry, snitch in hand and he smiled as the Quiddicth pitch was booming with cheers from Slytherin and other houses like Hufflepuff and some Ravenclaws. He held the snitch in his arm firmly and hoisted it up.

Then the microphone sounded, "SLYTHERIN WINS!"

Hermione cried out. "YES!"

She didnt care what the Griffindore's thought now. She ran from the stands, almost tripping over chairs and other students feet before she made it to the stairs and raced down. She was one of the hundred of students who flooded onto the feild. She became part of the crown of Green robes. some of the Slytherins looked at her in disgust that she had cheered for their own house and others simply didnt mind.

Hermione watched as hair flying, smiling, Draco Malfoy flew down on his broom, He landed near the Slytherin team and they all began to high five untill he heard her voice.

"DRACO!"

Hermione watched as he turned around. Hermione wanted to hug him but instead she went to give him a highfive.

A little weirded out he said, "You can do better than that." Then his voice dropped to a whisper, "Watch this."

He looked up for a split second before he took her waist and leapt forward with his lips as he hit her warm ones kissing her softly. _Oh god their soft. _

_Wait, are you catching feelings? No._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know! i know! They need to become longer chapters but i promise the next one will be longer! Ill see you then and get prepared for some cute Fluff and some Angst. **


	6. Party With The Snakes

**Hello! Some fluff coming soon! anyway, proceed wuth the chapter...**

Draco held her hand as the Qudditch team and the all-ready-celebrating slytherins.

Hermione felt odd wearing a Griffindore jumper as she walked along the trail of Green. She also felt awkward as a hand held hers but the owner of that arm wasnt even paying attention, but instead talking with the team.

Draco laughed, "I know they had no chance!"

He turned to Hermione, "Dont you think..." he trailed off as she starred off at the other side of the corridor, and her other hand in her pocket.

He tugged on her hand. She didnt notice as starred the opposite direction. Draco sighed as he leant forward. Hermione shivered as he came closer and kissed her cheek, so quick she wasnt even sure it happened. Hermione turned towards him, he was smirking.

She shook her head and turned back, "Too scared to kiss me infront of the boys?" he asked.

Hermione stopped walking and so did he, then the team stopped, "Whats the problem Draco?" they asked, most of the Slytherins had walked off by now.

Then Hermione gave him a 'you suck' look as he smirked at her. Then she did something she never wouldve done otherwise. She dove forward and pushed her lips against his.

The Slytherin team laughed as they continued down the hall, Hermione bruised her lips against his as he took her cheek in his hand.

Jack, the Slytherin chaser yelled down the hall, "Oi! Love birds, join the party in the common room when your done!"

Hermione broke apart and realized some how her hands had ended up resting on Draco's chest and his had ended up around her back holding her against him.

Then Draco removed his arms from around her, "We should go to this party their hosting." Draco said.

Hermione shook her head, "I cant."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "Why not?"

Hermione sighed, "Im a Griffindore."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "What does that have to do with the party?"

"Well were not allowed at Slytherin Party's." She sighed.

"Who said that- No, oh!" he rubbed his temples, "Thats probably some crap Potter told you. No weve always said Griffindore's where welcome, they just bum out and dont like us so they stay in their bloody tower instead." Hermione nodded, "Oh," _Maybe Slytherins really werent that bad after all._Then a really deep thought hit her head. _Maybe Griffindore's are the mean ones.._ "Anyways, will you come to the party with me?" he asked.

Hermione nodded, "okay." Then she put her hands on his chest as he took a step forward, "Wait, before we go and were not alone, i have one request."

After moments of silence Draco just stood there, "And?"

Hermione bit her lip in a smile as she leant forward and ran her fingers through his hair, making it even messier than before, but to be completely honest it made him look more.. friendly.

They walked down the corridor. "My hands cold."

Draco threaded his hand through hers. "Thanks." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione and Draco walked through the dungeon doors and the music was loud, the lights were low and instead there was a coloured light of Green and red covering the walls, it was so dark only silhouettes of people could be seen from a meters difference.

Hermione spotted a spot by the back of the room in a corner. "Come on." Draco took her hand and lead her in a completely diffrent direction.

She watched as he pulled her hand through the crowd and towards the side of the opposite side of the room to before, where the drinks and food were located.

Hermione watched as Draco sat down on a chair and he pulled her down ontop of him.

Then a boy with dark black hair and green eyes approached them and gave Draco a drink. Hermione felt guilty as the boy reminded her of Harry.

The Draco nodded at him, "Thanks." and the boy dissapeared into the loud crowd.

Hermione watched as the group of people by the dance floor were sort of splitting into partners and dancing softly. _Love songs. _Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wanna try some?" He asked. Hermione took the cup and brought it to her lips, talking a sip but immediately regreting it.

She made the same face a four year old would make if they had just eaten someyhing really spicy or salty.

Draco laughed, "Dont like it?" he took the cup back from her.

Hermione coughed, "Whats in that?"

Draco looked into the cup, "I dont actaully know.."

"Sorry." Then she felt draco's lips kiss her cheek to apologize and she, again, shivered. Draco noticed.

He stopped. _Dont make her uncomfortable-_

Hermione kissed his lips softly. Draco was trying not be be rough as she kissed him harder. But still he refused to lead this kiss as whenever he did she was uncomfortable. _She likes to be in control. _

Hermione kissed him passionately as she leaned closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his hands from his lap to her cheeks and eventually her hair and he entwined his fingers in her curls. Hermione's mind was racing, _might as well act like she loves him. Theres no point in being shy anymore. _Her self consciousness was all ready through the roof.

Hermione brought her hands to his cheeks and pulled him closer -if that was even possible at this point- and leaned on him.

Then Draco pulled away from Hermione as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Seriously Jack, what now?" he asked. Hermione looked up too, slightly disapointed.

Jack glanced at Hermione before turning to Draco again. "Weve got some boys over here tryna start a fight."

Draco nodded as jack left and he turned to Hermione, "I gotta go." He caught the disappointment on Hermione's face and apologized with a kiss before she stood up and so did he before he hurried off.

Hermione stood awkwardly by herself before sitting back down on their chair.

The music changed to an up beat dance song, not too crazy, but Hermione liked it.

**(*Author's Note: The song thats playing is "New Light." by John Mayer. I dont own this song but its really good*)**

Hermione watched as people began go dance again on the dance floor. She watched they grab drinks as she sat alone by the corner.

Then out of nowhere someone stood infront of her. "Filthy Mudblood."

Hermione looked up and sighed. _Pansy_.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"I want you to leave my man alone." She snapped, Hermione sighed, "Well guess what, hes not yours so back off." Hermione meant to just push Pansy a bit but instead she brought too much force into and Pansy completely fell over. Hermione threw her hands to her mouth and gasped. _Shit._

Pansy stood up, "Your gonna pay for that Mudblood. Spend the night wisely with your boyfriend, it might be the last time you see him."

**_Im the boy in your other phone._**

Hermione watched as Draco was coming from the other side of the dance floor.

**_Lightin' it up inside car as your drivin' home all alone._**

**_Pushing forward from the friend zone._**

Hermione look at his cheek and spotted a dark bruise as he came over.

"What happened?" She asked, Draco sighed as she pulled out her wand to mend the bruise while he explained, "Some boys were a little too drunk and tryjng to have a fight, and then pulled me into it when i tried to stop them."

Hermione ran her hand over his cheek as the bruise dissapeared. "All gone."

**_Were talking and you walk away every day._**

**_Oh, you dont think twice bout me. And maybe you were right to down me. But if you just give me one night._**

"Wanna go dance?" Draco asked, Hermione looked into his eyes before she shook her head. "No way."

Draco took her hand, "Every couple dances to this song,itll seem suspicous. come on." Hermione's smile dropped a bit as she remembered they were only fake dating.

"Okay," She sighed.

**_Your gonna see me in the moon light. _**

They walked over to the crowd, hand in hand. _What am i doing? _The voices in hermione's head were screaming.

**_Yeah if you give me just one night._**

Hermione shivered again as Draco took her waist and pulled her over to him. Then he began dancing himself. Hermione just sort of stood there, occasionally getting her foot stood on by someone dancing.

She watched Draco as he spun around and she laughed.

Draco looked up as she was just standing there giggling. "Come on, you try." He took her hand and spun her all the way around, Hermione felt dizzy, she wasnt sure if it was from the disgusting drink she took a sip of earlier or the fact that there were so many flashing lights she couldnt really see.

**_To meet you underneath the moonlight. Ohh, i wanna take two. I wanna break through. I wanna know the real thing about you._**

Hermione took Draco's hand and sort of swayed with him as she leaned against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down the quiet corridors on their way to the Griffindore common room. "You dont need to hold my hand, theres no one around." Draco pointed out.

Hermione nodded, "I want to."

Draco blushed but turned away before she saw.

"So whats it like being popular?" Draco asked. Hermione thought hard before she answered, "I dont like it that much, but its better than being the invisible book worm."

Draco looked at her expression, she looked worried and she was chewing on her lip. "Everything alright?"

Hermione sighed, "No. Pansy came up to me and tried to tell me that i stole you so i..."

Draco looked on waiting for a finish, "I pushed her over by accident and she threatened me."

Draco laughed, "I wouldnt worry about that, she never does anything, she isnt vile enough to do that," Hermione nodded but something in the pit of her stomach didnt nod with her.

They reached the fat lady portrait, Hermione ket her fingers slip from his as she walked through the portrait. Then she froze, so did Draco, Harry and Ron were watching her enter the common room both with their arms crossed.

_She doesnt know what to. _Draco tried to help her as he pulled her arm back and twirled her around so she was against him again, then he leant in and softly kissed her on the lips trying to pretend Ron and Harry were there. "Goodnight."

Hermione smiled, "Goodnight." Then she finally entered the common room. She turned to face a gaping Ron and Harry. Then she just simply smiled before she said, "Something wrong boys?" Then she walked towards the girls dorm stairs and out of sight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello, Please leave a review i love hearing from u guys! **


	7. Fluffy

**hello!** **Heres Chapter 7**

Hermione opened the fat lady portrait as she tightened her bag. She flung the painting open eager to get out before Ron and Harry woke up. Then she opened it to see Draco standing outside waiting.

"Morning." He said with a smirk.

"Er- Morning." She stuffed her wand into her pocket, "How did you know that i was awake early?"

Draco smiled, "Oh i didnt i was originally gonna wait here untill you came." Hermione felt touched, "Draco i wouldve woken up about an hour from now usually."

Draco nodded, "I know and i had some crackers in my pocket so i was willing to wait the hour," Hermione's heart melted.

"Well thanks for waiting." Draco took her hand and Hermione felt it warm her whole arm immediately, "We dont need to pretend, no ones around."

Draco nodded, "I want to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione had never wondered around the school as the sun was rising, alone with anyone. She walked past the open corridors and the sunlight was beautiful as the sky held colours of purple, pink, blue, orange, yellow. The stars were still faint by the clouds. The moon was no where to be seen, but instead a bright shining sun.

Hermione turned to Draco and smiled, "Im not pretending when i say this, your smile is beautiful."

Hermione blushed, "No," She reached up and brushed his hair around, "Your beautiful."

Draco went beet red. _Wait are you- _His head was racing. He didnt even blush when he was with Pansy.

"What are you doing today?" Hermione asked, "I mean it is saturday."

Draco sighed, "Ive got detention with Snape till lunch.

"What for?" Hermione asked as she frowned. "For allowing alcohol at the party last night."

Hermione sighed, "I will meet you at the willow tree by the south corridor gardens after lunch." Draco nodded, "Okay."

Hermione was applying chapstick with her other hand onto her lips, "Whats flavour is that?" he asked.

"Cherry." Hermione said, "Can i try some?" He asked. Hermione frowned in amusement, "sure."

She reached out to hand the chapstick to him but instead he leaned forward and kissed her. Then he broke apart, "Thats really good."

Then he kissed her again.

As Hermione let go of his hand for a moment so she could fix her jacket zipper, he felt cold. He remembered something that happened last night.

He had laid in bed for hours missing the touch of her on his hand, and the feeling of her lips. He thought it was strange at first. But then he just figured it was natural as he tricked his own brain into thinking they were together.

Then when she held his hand again it felt like all the light was restored in life...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione sat the twisted branch covered in leaves and flowers on his blonde tufts of hair.

"There."

Jack sighed, "What is wrong with you two?"

Blaise laughed, "Agreed, your turning him soft."

"That she is." Draco smiled before he leant in for a kiss. Hermione leaned against the tree trunk as he leaned over while they were seated at the roots of a tree.

"Ugh, disgusting." Blaise scoffed.

Then Hermione, for once in a week, spotted Pansy making her way over to them.

"Can i talk to you alone?" she asked. Her black hair was out and she seemed annoyed. "Uh, yeah sure," Draco said as he got up, removing his arm from around Hermione's back.

Hermione continued talking with James and Blaise.

Draco followed Pansy over to the edge of the corridors, "Are you guys like official?"

Draco sighed, "Weve talked about this, you ditched me for that guy at Drumstrang."

Pansy shrugged, "You know i can always get you back." She leaned forward to kiss him, Draco took a step back. "Im with Hermione."

He took another step back. He only meant to say that untill Pansy wanted him back, and now she did, why was he saying no? _I cant just use Hermione like that._"Stay away from me." He snapped before turning away.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked. Draco sat by her side, "Pansy's trying to get me back."

"But remember were doing this to keep the boys away from me so i dont blackmail you, this isnt- wait is this about trying to get pansy back?" A hurt tone rose in Hermione's voice, "Are you using me?" she asked.

Draco stood up next to her, "No, no, im not-" He looked into her eyes, "I promise."

Hermione was costly with her decision, _Hes using you Hermione. _She liked him though...

"Fine." not absolutely consistent with her decision she just settled with it.

Jack and Blaise waited awkwardly, "Wanna go to the lake for lunch?" Jack said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah lets go." Blaise joined in. Jack and Blaise got up and hurried up and away past the tree.

Hermione still stared into his eyes. Draco starred back into her chocolate brown ones. "I promise im not lying."

Hermione crossed her arms. He stepped twoards her and lifted her chin with his hand, "I promise." Hermione nodded, "Okay."

He leant forward so their noses were almost touching, "I love you, and you only."

Hermione brought a hand to his neck and kissed him, hoping that it was true, and that soon their fake realationship would be done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione was reading in the library enjoying her fantasy book.

"Hermione? Please dont run, we need to tell you something."

Hermione looked up and spotted a red head, beside it a jet black one.

She sighed, she knew this day would come. "Yes?"

"Its about the letters-"

_Shit._"-We know their a joke written by Ginny but the problem is that Cormac doesnt."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What?" Ron sighed, "Ginny admitted to sending the letters as a joke." _Thank you Ginny. _

"But Cormac believes your unbelievably in love with him." Harry said. Hermione nodded, "Draco can handle that-"

"About that, Hermione." Ron added, "Why did you kiss him?"

Hermione's eyes stung with tears, "Because i wanted to."

Harry rubbed his temples, "Hermione we know thats a lie, so just tell us, did he curse you? enchant you?" Hermione stood up from her chair and snapping her book shut, "I knew it!" Her voice was cracking as a tear rolled from her cheek, "I kissed him because i wanted to!"

Ron rose his voice to a yell, "Why would you do that to us?"

Harry reached out and lowered the pointing finger Ron was jabbing at her. "Ron."

"I can kiss who ever i want! I dont see the problem?"

Ron got louder, "The problem is that you betrayed us, you know you hate Malfoy so you might as well tell us what he did, right now!"

Hermione took a step back, "He didnt do anything! You think hes some monster who hates Griffindores, but he _loves_ me he _cares_ about _Me!_ He invited the Griffindore's to that party on friday night, but you just didnt come! Hes just a nice person but you fail to see that because your blinded by hate. Hey i might have been dating him for only a month, but trust me its been the best month of my life, trust me i would know if he hated you. You just dont know what hate is."

Ron took a step forward, "I dont know what _Hate_ is?" He sighed, "Trust me i came to warn you, ive seen the two meeting together at night. Malfoy and Parkinson. They meet everynight and see eachother, he's double crossing you-"

"NO HE WOULDNT DO THAT! HES NOT A MONSTER!" Hermione yelled as she dropped her book her lips were trembling.

Ron raised his voice much deeper and darker than she'd ever heard, "NO, BECAUSE NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENS IN YOUR WORLD BECAUSE YOUR A STUPID MUDBLOOD WHO DOESNT KNOW ANYTHING MORE THAN A PERFECT LIFE, HECK YEAH IM JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU DITCHED US FOR HIM LIKE THE TRAITOR YOU ARE." Ron was panting after that.

Tears were rolling from her eyes, "You- You just called me the M word."

It was too late before Ron had realized. Harry even looked at Ron strangely. "I dknt even know who you are anymore, because your definetly not my Ron who cares about me just like Harry. Not my Ron that would accept me." She couldn't belive she was saying this. "Stay away from me."

Then she walked straight past them and out of the isle of books.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Went to the study hall and walked over to the table that Draco and Blaise where working. She pulled her book bag out. "Hi." She choked.

Draco leaned over to kiss her on the cheek but saw the tear tracks and how Hermione's lips were trembling. "Hey."

"What happened at the library? I thought you were getting the potions book-"

Hermione nodded as she moved closer to him, "I met Ron and Harry while i was there."

"Oh." Draco put an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "Who cares what they say."

"He called me a Mudblood." She sighed, "I just figured he would never do that."

"But then he said something else." She looked into his eyes, "That you and Pansy were meeting everynight behind my back." Blaise glanced at Draco.

Hermione laughed, "But thats a load of bull, you wouldnt do that to me."

Her smile dropped as Draco starred at the floor. "Would you?" she asked.

Draco sighed, "Not entirely."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

"Listen it only happened on the first night of us 'together' and we just met together because she wanted to know why i kissed you." Hermione sighed. "Is that what she talked about earlier today?" She asked. Draco nodded, "But thats it."

Hermione nodded, "Anyway Ron hates me now and its my fault."

"Its not your fault."

"Well i kissed you first." Hermione said. "Im glad you kissed me. I dont care about Ron and Pansy, my heart only has room for one and thats you." He leant forward and kissed Hermione softly. Hermione kissed him back, but she wasnt too syre that kissing him was a good. idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hi, I know this chapter was kinda pointless but damn Ron is just MEAN! Anyways Im going to make the next chapter relatively close to this one, tryna post regularly. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	8. Hermione refuses

November swung around and soon everyone was talking about the Christmas Couples Camp.

"Are you guys going?" Blaise asked. "Unfortunately yes."

Jack smirked, "If your lucky you wont get crash tackled by a group of boys."

"What?" She looked up at Draco. "Hes kidding." The blonde responded. _I think hes kidding._"Have you ever been?" Jack asked. Hermione shook her head, "Obviously, Shes a cherry."

"What?" Hermione asked offended as she glarred at Blaise. "It means you haven't lost your virginity."

Hermione sat back a little on her chair. "Dont worry Granger, all the cherrys get popped at the Christmas Camp." Jack sneered.

Hermione glanced at Draco, "Not this one." Draco rolled his eyes, "Im trying to convince her to _come_ to the camp not _skip_ the camp!"

"No convincing needed, i am not going! Decided." She crossed her arms, Draco leaned and whispered into her ear, "Its on the contract."

"No, no, no-Never!" She yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(a month later)**

Hermione climbed onto the bus and walked over to Ginny.

Draco spotted her going to take a seat to Ginny. He was going to let it go untill Pansy spotted him. "Hermione!"

She turned around and threw her curls out of the way as she saw Pansy taking a seat next to Draco, she snuggled against his chest and gave her a glare, "Got a problem Muggleborn?"

Hermione sighed as some Slytherins near them laughed. She looked at draco's face as he silently pleaded her to go and sit with him.

Hermione remebered what Ron said about Draco and Pansy meeting of a night, "Im sure you two are used to sitting together behind my back, im sure it wont hurt." She snapped before plopping down beside Ginny. "Oh god."

Ginny looked her up and down, "Whats wrong with you?"

Hermione sighed, "Being in a fake realtionship is hard."

"As youve told me," Ginny nodded.

**I know this ones short but i will realise the next chapter at the same time as this one. Anyway, peace out :)**

* * *


	9. Argument

Hermione tapped Ginny on the shoulder.

Ginny turned away from the window of the bus and set her attention on her best friend, "yeah?"

Hermione frowned, "Do you think i should end it?"

Ginny frowned. "End what?"

Hermione leaned in and whispered, "The fake realationship with Draco.."

"Oh, i dont know, you cant just end it because your sick of it by the way." Ginny replied.

"No ive got reasons." She said glumly. Ginny frowned as she shifted on her chair to face Hermione properly. "What reasons?"

"Well first of all, he doesnt actaully enjoy being with me, i can tell it in his eyes. And second of all he and Pansy visited the night we got together in the corridors behind my back."

"What!" Ginny raised her eyebrows, "If Harry did that i would kill him!"

"And it gets worse, They're always having these private chats, and.." She grabbed Ginny and pulled her round to the thin isle between the rows of chairs on the bus. "Look."

They both glared at Draco as Pansy was cuddling him, and he was asleep with her. "Hes actaully enjoying that!" Ginny snapped.

They both leaned back in their chairs, "I know." She said sadly.

"Why do you care, just end it with him?" Ginny said, "Youve got enough reasons too, besides he might be using you!"

Hermione sighed, "Thats what Ron said." She peered behind her seat and watching him again.

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed. "What?" Hermione said alarmed.

Ginny smiled, "Youve got feelings for him, _real ones._"

"What- no!" Hermione screwed up her face, "He sucks."

Ginny shrugged. "Ron told me about what happened in the library the other day. The stuff you said, I think you actaully are in love with him."

She peered behind the chair once again and noticed he was awake, then she starred at him for a split second before he locked eyes with her.

Hermione turned around and looked at Ginny, "I dont think so." she lied.

"Anyway, did Harry and Ron come?" She brightened up.

"No, they didnt want to see you." Ginny said.

"Oh." Hermione's smile faded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bus slid to a hault on the icy road. Hermione stood up with Ginny and they squeezed through the crowd to get out the front of the bus.

Draco, at the middle of tne bus, woke Pansy up and was trying to convince her to get off of him so he could go. "Cant we stay here a little longer babe?"

"Babe?" Draco stood up, making Pansy fall off of his lap. "Did you just push me?" She squealed.

The students behind them gave Pansy a look of annoyance. "Try not to burst everyone's eardrums, could you?" Draco snapped as he walked past Pansy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Five Mins Later)**

Hermione waited with her bags as she watched Draco exit the bus with a whining Pansy behind him. She giggled as He gave her a look and mouthed, 'help me'.

Pansy stopped yapping at the sight of Hermione. "Stupid Mudblood." she scoffed as Draco headed towards her.

Hermione turned behind her. The sight was beautiful, she hadnt really looked as she got out of the bus.

The bus was parked at the curbside on a roundabout and from the roundabout was a slippery and wet pathway wich lead to a giant three story building with a creamy coloured walls and windows almost everywhere. "Thats were all the rooms are. First floor is where the dance floor and main room is for everyone. And the second and third floor are all rooms, "Its two people per room, i was thinking maybe you wanted to share-"

"I figured you and Pansy would wanna share-"

"Can you stop saying that, i dont like Pansy, okay?" They stopped walking, Ginny walked past the Rolling her eyes. Hermione swung open the glass door of the building,

"Its just the truth..." Hermione turned around as she entered the building.

She looked around. It was beautiful.

There was a full black couch set and a fireplace, behind that a rug and a mini fridge against the wall, pot plants in the corners of the room the width of the room was at least 45 meters by 45 metres.

There was also a small coffee table and a chess board. The fire was alive in the fireplace, and the crowd of students as they picked room and went up the stairs in the corner picking their partners was drowning.

Hermione looked at the opposite side of the room past the balconies of the rooms, there was a giant glass sliding door that had a garden outside and what she could see a pool and hot tub.

Once the crowd had cleared out it was practically just Hermione and Draco in the room. "Wanna share a room then?" she asked. "Forget Pansy, i was just angry."

Draco nodded, "Okay."

Hermione walked over to the wall full of hooks in wich all the room keys had been hung on a moment ago, but all that hung there now was room 29.

Hermione took the key off of the hook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Hermione pushed the key into the key hold and swung open the door with a

CLICK!

She smiled as she pulled her wheeled bag inside. There were two single beds separated by a wooden set ow draws. Hermione dropped her bags onto kne of the bed, "This ones mine."

Draco put his bag on the opposite bed. "Im sorry about before."

"What?" Hermione asked as she began unpacking her bag.

"About not leaving Pansy to go sit with you."

Hermione nodded as she turned to him she looked him in his eyes, "Im sorry." She sighed. "I was mad at yoj for no reason."

"No i should've sat with you, not her." He said. Hermione had never seen him so forgiving.

Standing there with a longs sleeve shirt on with his hair uncombed, sympathetically giving her an apology. "What have i done to you." She shook her head. "Ive changed you, you were never like this. Soft, strange." He shook his head and laughed.

"You havent made me soft. Ive always been soft like this." He sighed, "You just never sought through to this side of me. Probably something Potter lied to you about."

Hermione rubbed her temples as tears stung her eyes and fell from her cheeks, "Im sorry."

Drack came over to her, "Hey, you didnt do anything wrong."

"No, this was a bad idea." She sighed. Draco leant in to kiss her, she took a step back. "No, dont touch me, youve done enough."

She raised her head, "Actaully this is your fault your the one who came up with this stupid idea. And your just gonna sit here and say sorry? Your the reason Ginnys been thinking im weird now, your the reason Harry left me, the reason Ron hates me!" She yelled.

Draco took a step back, "So this is my fault?" He yelled. "Your the one who made the stupid contract!" Hermione listened as Music began blaring from downstairs.

"Just go!" She yelled. "Where!" he yelled back, "I dont know, just away from me!" Tears continued falling from her eyes.

she could hear **"Last Christmas" by Wham! **playing from downstairs. Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair thinking. "Fine then, ill go." He said softly. Hermione didnt actaully expect to leave as he walked out the door. Hermione ran out to the door where the veranda type thing with railings stopped her as she ran out.

Draco walked dow it and past the other doors to the stairs.

Hermione looked down and he pushed past the dancing crowd of people. Blaise was the DJ on a small platform. She watched the blonde head stand out. Her heart felt nothjng but ache and guilt.

"**_Last Christmas I Gave You My Heart The Very Next Day You Gave It Away._**c

Hermione wipped her eyes but couldn't stop the continuous flow of tears. "stupid Christmas songs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione starred at the roof. lying on her bed. Contemplating life. She didnt know how long or why she was starring at the roof. Bug she knew it had been over an hour. She eventually stood up and explored around the room. She would've cried some more but her eyes were so dry she wondered if there were even a drop of water left in her body.

She wondered open a sliding door like a cupboard and noticed they had a bathroom. It had a shower with glass panes and a glass door there was a big mirror, and a marble kitchen sink, with assorted soaps and creams.

Hermione spotted two hooks, each with a dressing gown on it. Hermione took them both down and folded them. She knew where he'd be.

She hurried downstairs and past all the people making out. Hermione walked past the crowd and slipped out the back door.

In one hand a black dressing gown, and she was wearing her one that she packed.

she walked out through the path in the garden and shivered, then she spotted a blonde head in the hot tub.

Then she took a deep breath and walked over.

**Hi, if your reading this, thank you for making it this far and actaully continuing to read this :) Some interesting stuff will happen soon! Angst, fluff...Please await the next chapters, and i will see u then ;) PS. DONT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND SAVE THIS STORY TO YOUR FAVOURITES thanks :)**


	10. Hot Tub

Hermione watched as the sun set in the distance as she walked over the small pebble pathway that went between two isles of bushes, as if the garden was guiding her.

She saw the wooden circle of timber strips all going horizontally up, and creating a giant barrel. On the inside it was a marble seating and then of course flowing over that gently was the hot water it provided.

Hermione tapped Draco on the bare shoulder, he was wearing no shirt, as she came to the edge of the hot tub.

The blonde felt a cold hand tap his shoulder, he turned around to see a shivering Hermione wearing a dressing gown, hair flying in the wind and the garden lights and the hot tub gave a luminous glow as the set had finally set.

Draco watched as she came beside him on the edge of the hot tub. "Sitting out here all alone?" She asked.

Draco starred at the bubbling water beneath him. "What so your ignoring me now?" She asked.

Draco laughed sarcasticly. "_Im_ the one ignoring _you_?"

Hermione sighed, "Hey i only sat with Ginny so you could sit with who you really and actually wanted to."

Draco sighed, "I wanted to sit with you! I even asked the house elves in the kitchen to make some of those pudding cake things that you like so you could eat it on the way."

Hermione's heart dropped with guilt. "Why do you think i did that?" He asked.

Hermione shrugged and sarcasticly answered, "Because you really like pudding?"

Draco sighed and laughed as she set herself at the top of the rock stairs into the hot tub. She let her legs sit in the water, the dressing gown still wrapped around her.

"For someone who gets good grades you sure are dense." Draco added. added as he put his arms along the side of the hot tub.

Hermione turned to afce him in the steps, She sighed. "Im sorry i didnt sit with you on the bus."

"Its fine." He said softly.

Hermione glanced into his eyes and blushed. She was glad it was dark now.

Hermione then pulled the night gown off of her shoulders and left it in a heap on the steps of the hot tub, then she stepped in entirely and shivered as the temperature changed. She looked at Draco with whatever courage she had left and tok a few steps towards him as she rose up out of the water a bit and looked him in the face.

"Hi." She siad strangely.

Draco blushed brightly and she could see it from the glow of the hot tub as he brought as arm around her waist under water and then brought her legs onto his lap and so they were around his back.

"Theres no one like you Granger." He said before he leant in and kissed her softly. He brought his arm around her back as Draco kissed her harder.

Then Hermione pulled away from him a bit. "What?" he asked dissapointed. Hermione looked him in the eyes, "Nothing." Then she leant forward and kissed him. It was this moment that Hermione unmistakably and completely knew, she was in love with Draco Malfoy. For real.

As the couple kissed in the moonlight, little did they know, a girl of black hair and a Slytherin jumper was recording on a camera by the glass sliding door. Making sure that Hermione would regret her decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the party inside had calmed, around midnight, and everyone else was in bed. Hermione and Draco came back inside, Draco walking with his dressing gown, and Hermione with hers and they held hands, because they wanted to. "Weve got all week to enjoy this, besides their throwing a party tommorow, by the fire, were gonna play rubber bullet tiggy."

Hermione frowned, "Whats that?"

"Well its like paintball shooting except with rubber bullets and it kinda stings a lot more." He added. Hermione frowned, "They packed 160 rubber bullet guns?"

Draco nodded, "Yep."

The snow outside began to increase, "Lets go to bed." Hermione shivered as they walked down the red carpeted corridor balcony and into their room as he captured her lips again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione gave her bags to the bus driver to heave into the under bus compartment and looked up at the building that Christmas Couples Camp was held. She had the best time of her school year there, she fell in love, _Real love, _They partied alot, and she hadnt lost her virginity (wich was a good thing for Hermione).

Then she climbed onto the bus and spotted Pansy over near Draco, but Draco's eyes were looking at her, Pansy hadnt taken the seat yet she was hovering over the side of the chair smiling at him and trying to talk to him. Hermione remembered her promise and walked over putting her bag up above into the storage space and shoved Pansy as she slid into the seat, "Excuse me but that seat is for me!" She whined. "Not anymore." Hermione snapped before turning to Draco, "Hey."

Pansy glarred on hoping Hermione would change her mind and get out of the seat. Then Draco knew only one thing would make Pansy go. "I missed you," He smirked before he leant forward and kissed her softly, and then taking his hands on her cheeks and pulling her in. Pansy scoffed in disgust before hurrying off to find a seat.

Hermione pulled away from him and watched as he reached into his backpack and pulled out three pudding cakes and handed them to Hermione. "Here."

Hermione smiled with delight before she took the cakes and began eating them. "I hope their not stale." He said apologetically. Hermione bit into her second one and ate the chocolate desert, "No their really good!" She munched.

Draco admired the fact that when she finished she'd wipped all of her mouth except from a small blob of choclate on her face. Draco leant in a kissed it off of the corner of her mouth. Hermione looked into his eyes then she turned away, unsure why. And then suddenly her thoughts drifted on when they got back. _Ron. Thats what it was. _She was missing him just now. She thought she wouldnt but now it was dawning on her.

Hermione leant her head on Draco' shoulder and chest. "Your like a pillow." she said before drifting off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Wow, uh if your reading this thank you for getting this far and continuing to read, im going to try expand more chapters on my other stories for a while, but i promise i wont stop adding to this one, go check out the others, AND I WOULD LOVE A REVIEW! ****Byyyye!**


	11. Hermione's Locker

draco had to spend 5 minutes trying to get Hermione off of his shoulder to get off of the bus. Once they did she hurried out and ran straight into Pansy.

"Sorry." She hurried but then she glanced down at Pansy's wrist, it was Hermione's favourite hair tie on her wrist.

Pansy noticed her look and twirled her wrist and around and smiled, "Isnt it cute? Draco got it for me."

Hermione pushed past Pansy and got her suitcase. Then she watched Draco come over to her. "Im done!" She yelled.

Draco looked up, "What?"

"Im sick and tired of you saying you love me but your holding on to Pansy!" She snapped.

Hermione watched as he tried to explain, "I dont wanna hear it, you love her-"

"Hermione-"

"No!" She turned on her heal, eyes teary and stormed off with her suitcase beside her.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermiine was miserable, it was a hot day. She had not only lost her bestfriends, but her fake boyfriend, even though it was fake it was good while it lasted. Hermione had been at the library that morning. She flipped through her book. Unable to read the words as her thoughts were taking over that part of her brain.

She saw in the corner off her eye two people enter the isle of books. "Hey Hermione."

She looked up and spotted a pastey white skinned boy with dark orange freckles covering his face, and his soft ginger hair, beside him was a boy with darker tanned skin, black messy hair, a scar on his forhead and glasses.

Hermione almost chocked, "Ron, Harry?"

"We still bestfriends or-"

Hermione had leapt up into Ron's arms and cried, "Im sorry."

Ron looked behind Hermione while he was hugging her, he began rubbing circles on her back when he saw a certain blonde haired Slytherin enter the isle of books. Hermione had her back to him so she didnt know he had arrived, but Ron did.

He looked Draco dead in the eye and began playing with Hermione's hair.

Draco looked on with disgust and left. Ron smirked before he let go off Hermione.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione had enjoyed her last few days without Draco. No boys hitting on her. No unwanted attention. But one small thing. Now she went back to being no one. To being nothing more than the class bookworm.

She wondered down the corridors minding her own business when she stopped and saw a large group of students from all houses taking pictures of something on a locker.

Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading untill some called, "Hey its the Mudblood girl from the picture!"

Hermione looked up. Now she was concerned.

Hermione pushed past the students untill she made it to..her locker. She looked at it, in green spray paint it said 'Go to hell MUDBLOOD SLUT.'

that wasnt even the worse part.

She looked below that and there was a giant picture stuck to her locker...of her and Malfoy in the hot tub. Hermione screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco scoffed while walking with Blaise before he noticed a group of students clamored around a certain spot in the hallway.

Draco then spoke to Blaise, "I used to meet Hermione there every morning and now someone's vandalized it. Thats..." _Hermiones locker?_

Then he heard a scream.

Hermione covered her ears as students pushed past with their cell phones to try get a photo of her crying over the picture. Hermione covered her ears with one hand and was trying to push through the crowd with the other.

Then she watched as Draco came running pushing past people towards her, he jumped infront of her and began pushing people away. He panicked. _Thats not gonna work._

Then he ripped the picture down and began snatching phones from people. Hermione watched as he stood infront of her.

Then Draco realised how helpless the situation was and he took Hermione's arm and pulled her away.

Draco took her cheeks in his hands, "Its okay, barely anyone saw it."

Hermione wipped her eyes. They turned the corner into the next corridor and Hermione went wide eyed.

There were pictures plastered everywhere of Hermione and Draco in the hot tub.

It was like one of her nightmares.

People were laughing and pointing. Hermione looked around at the chaos.

Draco took her hand before he tried to speak to her but everything he said was muffled.

Her ears were ringing and her eyes were slowly failing to stay open. She was sweating even though it was a cold breezy day. Then her eyes flickered shut.

The last she remebered was going to fall to the group. But she never hit it.

XXXXXXXX

Draco watched her lay on the hospital wing bed. _God she's beautiful._

Her hair was scrambled all over her pillow, and various curls fell down her shoulders and one dangling on her cheek. Her eye lids were closed but he loved how long and pretty her eyelashes always were. Her lips and cheeks had returned to their usual rosy pink and her hands lay softly on her chest as she sleep, chest heaving slowly.

Although she was a sleep she still looked rather beautiful.

How he longed to kiss her lips again.

And to explain to her what happened with Pansy. But all would have to wait untill she woke up.

XXXXXXX

**Hello! Enjoyed the chapter? Looking to make the writers day? Leave a review or two? Please? Nah you dont have to. Anyway see you in the next chapter.**


	12. The hotub video

Hermione flickered her eyes open. She rolled onto her side and smiled at the golden sunlight shining through the window. She truned and noticed her hand was sitting on something warm and soft. She sat up a bit and noticed her hand was sitting on someone else's, to extinction his.

She only had to take one look at the blonde haired boy who she had so stupidlu fallsn in love with and she snatched her hand away and scoffed before she shook him awake.

Draco opened his eyes to see an angry bushy haired girl with pretty golden chocolate brown eyes. "Morning." He said.

"Morning?!" She snapped, "Why am i here, what happened? I need to go take down those posters-" Hermiine had attempted to get up and hurry away but Draco stopped her. "The nurse said you had to stay here and all your in the hospital wing, you fainted and i ripped all of the posters down once i carried you here."

Hermione would've said thank you but he held a smirk that he expected her to leap forward and kiss him in thanks like Pansy probably does, so Hermione just simply said-

"Who stuck up the posters?"

Draco's grin fadded and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I dont.. know."

Hermione started brightly as if nothing happened, "Well im going to find out-"

Draco had again grabbed her by the waist and softly but quickly brought her back to the bed. "Would you stop that?"

"I told you the nurse said-"

Hermione seemed a little touched by his care for her but she refused, "No i dont care, and im perfectly fine!"

Hermione got up and was once again sat back onto the bed. "Malfoy-"

"Hermione, No!" He snapped. Hermione could see the anger rising in his eyes, "Why are you getting so angry, jesus."

She got up again but Draco grabbed her arm, "Hermione-"

She was standing mid step with him pulling her back, "No Malfoy, you've already caused enough trouble towards my social life and im trying to fix it-"

"Hermione you know i didnt mean for those posters to get up there-"

"I dont- I know that you- This isnt about that right now okay its about-"

"I told you im protective over you and for my sake can you please stay i dont want you to get-"

"STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME, I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!" She yelled, "WHY DONT YOU GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE-"

"BECAUSE ITS THE LAST THING I HAVE LEFT TO DO!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stopped struggling and turned around to face him, "My reputation is gone too, all of it and my parents got arrested two weeks ago and got sent to azkaban all because my uncle set them up!"

She'd never seen him like this. So weak, so sad, showing his emotions, "Your all ive got left, and ive heard threats going around about you, Hermione. Your the only reason im still going. Go ahead, hate me for the rest of your life, just please let me make sure nothing bad happens to you. I love you."

Hermione took a step closer to him before tears stung her eyes as she remembered Pansy with her hair tie, pansy on the bus sitting next to him. She remembered Ron telling her that Draco and Pansy had been meeting at night.

She let a tear roll down her cheek, "You may love me but she got here first, Pansy, and you'll always love her." She almost broke into tears as he let go. She did it. She hurt him and now she felt like the worst person on earth. She heard the heavy doors of the hospital wing slam behind her. Then she wipped her eyes before she turned down the hallway.

XXXXXXX

Hermione walked through the corridors, glad that the posters were taken down, but that didnt stop the gossip and rumours.

"I heard they had sex in public!"

"Granger? The bookworm? Damn she dont look that bad-"

Hermione had to cover her ears. Then her phone buzzed.

She snatched it out of her pocket and pulled open her messages to find a video of herself and Draco in the hot tub sent to her. She looked up from her phone and caught a group of Ravenclaws standing by a phone sniggering while looking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the phone in her pocket.

XXXXX

It had meerily been a second she stepped through the fat lady portrait and she was rammed at by Ginny.

"Hermione did you see the video? Please tell me thats not you- This is terrible-"

Hermione sighed as Harry pulled Ginny back, "Give her a breath Ginny."

"It was an accident Ginny, i thought no one was outside-"

"Were you really doing _it_."

Hermione almost chocked, "No!" She sighed, "We were just kissing, theres a difference."

Cormac walked past them with a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down, "Doesnt look like kissing to me Granger."

Hermione screwed up her face. Ginny scoffed, "Ew."

Hermione laughed sarcasticly, "Trust me thats the nicest thing ive heard over all of the 'Can you do me like that Granger?' or the 'Me next please'"

Ginny almost threw up, "Thats disgusting." Harry added.


	13. Really in Love

**Hello, if your reading this, then thanks for getting this far and not loosing interest! anyway, heres chapter 12.**

Hermione flickered her eyes open. She rolled onto her side and smiled at the golden sunlight shining through the window. She truned and noticed her hand was sitting on something warm and soft. She sat up a bit and noticed her hand was sitting on someone else's, to extinction his.

She only had to take one look at the blonde haired boy who she had so stupidlu fallsn in love with and she snatched her hand away and scoffed before she shook him awake.

Draco opened his eyes to see an angry bushy haired girl with pretty golden chocolate brown eyes. "Morning." He said.

"Morning?!" She snapped, "Why am i here, what happened? I need to go take down those posters-" Hermiine had attempted to get up and hurry away but Draco stopped her. "The nurse said you had to stay here and all your in the hospital wing, you fainted and i ripped all of the posters down once i carried you here."

Hermione would've said thank you but he held a smirk that he expected her to leap forward and kiss him in thanks like Pansy probably does, so Hermione just simply said-

"Who stuck up the posters?"

Draco's grin fadded and he rubbed the back of his neck, "I dont.. know."

Hermione started brightly as if nothing happened, "Well im going to find out-"

Draco had again grabbed her by the waist and softly but quickly brought her back to the bed. "Would you stop that?"

"I told you the nurse said-"

Hermione seemed a little touched by his care for her but she refused, "No i dont care, and im perfectly fine!"

Hermione got up and was once again sat back onto the bed. "Malfoy-"

"Hermione, No!" He snapped. Hermione could see the anger rising in his eyes, "Why are you getting so angry, jesus."

She got up again but Draco grabbed her arm, "Hermione-"

She was standing mid step with him pulling her back, "No Malfoy, you've already caused enough trouble towards my social life and im trying to fix it-"

"Hermione you know i didnt mean for those posters to get up there-"

"I dont- I know that you- This isnt about that right now okay its about-"

"I told you im protective over you and for my sake can you please stay i dont want you to get-"

"STOP TRYING TO PROTECT ME, I CAN PROTECT MYSELF!" She yelled, "WHY DONT YOU GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE-"

"BECAUSE ITS THE LAST THING I HAVE LEFT TO DO!" Draco yelled.

Hermione stopped struggling and turned around to face him, "My reputation is gone too, all of it and my parents got arrested two weeks ago and got sent to azkaban all because my uncle set them up!"

She'd never seen him like this. So weak, so sad, showing his emotions, "Your all ive got left, and ive heard threats going around about you, Hermione. Your the only reason im still going. Go ahead, hate me for the rest of your life, just please let me make sure nothing bad happens to you. I love you."

Hermione took a step closer to him before tears stung her eyes as she remembered Pansy with her hair tie, pansy on the bus sitting next to him. She remembered Ron telling her that Draco and Pansy had been meeting at night.

She let a tear roll down her cheek, "You may love me but she got here first, Pansy, and you'll always love her." She almost broke into tears as he let go. She did it. She hurt him and now she felt like the worst person on earth. She heard the heavy doors of the hospital wing slam behind her. Then she wipped her eyes before she turned down the hallway.

XXXXXXX

Hermione walked through the corridors, glad that the posters were taken down, but that didnt stop the gossip and rumours.

"I heard they had sex in public!"

"Granger? The bookworm? Damn she dont look that bad-"

Hermione had to cover her ears. Then her phone buzzed.

She snatched it out of her pocket and pulled open her messages to find a video of herself and Draco in the hot tub sent to her. She looked up from her phone and caught a group of Ravenclaws standing by a phone sniggering while looking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved the phone in her pocket.

XXXXX

It had meerily been a second she stepped through the fat lady portrait and she was rammed at by Ginny.

"Hermione did you see the video? Please tell me thats not you- This is terrible-"

Hermione sighed as Harry pulled Ginny back, "Give her a breath Ginny."

"It was an accident Ginny, i thought no one was outside-"

"Were you really doing _it_."

Hermione almost chocked, "No!" She sighed, "We were just kissing, theres a difference."

Cormac walked past them with a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down, "Doesnt look like kissing to me Granger."

Hermione screwed up her face. Ginny scoffed, "Ew."

Hermione laughed sarcasticly, "Trust me thats the nicest thing ive heard over all of the 'Can you do me like that Granger?' or the 'Me next please'"

Ginny almost threw up, "Thats disgusting." Harry added.

Hermione nodded. Harry scoffed as he was whispered in the ear by a fellow Qudditch player on their way. "Bloody hell, thats the third time this week that those bloody Slytherins have gone and convinced someone to over book us on the Qudditch pitch."

Hermione turned around, "The Slytherins have book the pitch?"

Harry nodded.

"This afternoon?" She asked. Harry nodded again with a confused look on his face. "What time?" She asked.

Harry shrugged, "I dont know, why?"

Harry gave her a look, "Are you going to see Malfoy? Hermione you know Ron doesnt like that-"

Hermione shrugged, "Ron's got detention this afternoon in Herbology." She glanced outside. "I have time before he gets back."

She looked from Harry to Ginny, "Besides its not like were dating."

Hermione watched both of their expressions change.

"What?" She snapped.

Ginny crossed her arms but didnt say anything.

Hermione laughed as she frowned, "What?"

Harry took a step forward. "It may or may not be that Ron was going to ask you out this afternoon after taking you for a walk to the lake.

Hermione blinked a few times. "Oh."

XXXXXXXX

She was walking slowly down to the Qudditch pitch. _That was Ron's idea? Wait till he dumped me and then make a move? Nice going idiot._

She wondered out past the forest untill she stood beside one of the goalposts.

She saw the Slytherins passing the Quaffle around. Hermione then spotted a boy with blonde hair standing by the goal post opposite the pitch. He spotted her and ended his chat with Blaise.

She wondered past a few black haired boys dressed in green Qudditch uniforms on her way past. "Damn Granger, never knew you had it for Slytherins, wanna go out some time or-"

"Shut it!" Hermione yelled as she made her way across the feild. She saw Draco scoff. He heard the boy.

Hermione slowly made her way across the feild towards him, and he made it towards her.

The sun was setting slowly in the distance. The sky was filled with royal blue to purple, pink, orange, yellow and the golden sun sat upon the horizon.

Although it was dark she could still see him. Broom in hand, smirk on his face, blonde messy hair. Then they met in the middle.

Hermione's hands were sweating. She had a plan, a speech. But now she didnt even have the strength to reach into her pocket and pull it out. She'd also written him a letter. Or a note really.

"You dating Weasley?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Actually if i wasnt here i would be at the lake being asked by him right now."

"Why did you go to the lake with him?" Draco knew what she was here for, he just wanted to hear her say it. It was pissing Hermione off. She frowned awkwardly. "I had to tell you something."

Draco waited for a few moments, maybe even minutes. She was returning the favour of making him say what she wanted to hear. "What do you want to say?"

Hermione took a step forward. A small one. Almost a shuffle. "I just wanted to say that..." she reached into her pocket but didnt pull it out. "That Ron and i arent dating. Thats what i really came here to tell you about." Hermione opened her mouth but shut it. "Good bye." She spun around but what he asked next stopped her.

"Whats that with my name on it?"

Hermione turned and noticed the letter was sticking out of her pocket. "Oh, its nothing.."

"I thought you had learned your lesson about letters." He smirked.

Hermione tilted her head. "Im going now anyway-"

"I know for a fact that you didnt come all the way over here just to say that and leave." Draco said. "You write speeches, stories, you read infront of people in all of our classes- Heck you even stand up to Snape, yet your so afraid to talk to me."

Hermione scoffed, "Im not afriad to talk to you-"

"Then simply tell me why your _really_ here." He said crossing his arms watching her glare at him. He smirked. "Your enjoying this arent you?"

He nodded. "Its amusing."

"Your so annoying and aggravating and-"

"Then why did you come here to speak with me?" He smirked again.

Hermione opened her mouth but she had nothing to say. She turned around and ran her hands through her hair and clenched her teeth, "Why are you tourturing me like this?"

"No need to if you tell me why your here."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Fine, Not that it matters but uh.." She swallowed, "Ive enjoyed these past three to four months being you fake Girlfriend and ive always fantasized about having something like that. But then it sort of came real. Every moment, everyday felt like a dream. But then it hit me just like my fantasies, it was a dream. We were in a fake realationship. And what im trying to say is..."

Hermione glanced at the sunset. Then she frowned before she turned to leave but as she spun around something grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "But you wish it was real." He had said it so fast and then pulled her in as a hand went around her waist. And she kissed him and he kissed her back. Real kisses, they were **really** in love. She wrapped her arm around his neck and played with his hair at the back. She knew he loved that.

Then he pulled apart. He leant his forehead against hers. "You gonna go breaking my heart Granger."

Hermione shook her head before she leant in and kissed him.

**Hello! This is the end of this chapter and the end of part one of the story ill be starting part two soon! Dont forget to like, favourite, and review for feedback! **


	14. Movies

**Hello, welcome to part two of this story! And yes you dont need to tell me that its copyright of the 'To all the boys ive loved before' book or movie, beacuse its not, its simply a cross over. I think. Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

It was school holidays now. Hermione had spent the first week at home, torn.

And this is why.

XXXXXXX

"You gonna go breaking my heart Granger?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No." Then she leant in and kissed him.

He moved her hair aside and kissed her cheek softly but a voice rang out that made the two jump apart. "What the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hermione turned to see a Ginger haired boy with freckles, chest heaving and his fists were shaking with anger.

"I thought you were done with this guy?" Ron yelled. Hermione frowned and was starring at the floor. "Its none of your buisness whats going on between him and i."

This only made him angrier. "What? Ginny tells you im gonna ask you out so you run off to Malfoy again?" Hermione could feel Draco starting to get angry. His body was heating up and she could see his blue eyes flash silver.

Hermione walked towards Ron. "Can we talk in the castle?" She asked.

Ron glanced at Draco. "Without him?"

Hermione nodded. Draco watched as she shot him a 'Im sorry ill be back.' look and left with Ron.

Once they were in the common room Ron exploded on her. "What are you doing Hermione? You left him, he broke your heart? Remember? Or is he blinding you with all his money and looks?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was a miss understanding, besides he apologised. And he got rid of the video and the posters."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh please."

Hermione sighed. "Just dont get angry like that."

Hermione turned around to leave but Ron lowered his voice. "Is that it? Your gonna keep going back to him untill he throws you away and then come back to us? Only to leave for him again?"

Hermione rubbed her forehead. "No."

"Please dont go." Ron said. "I dont want to be your enemy."

"Then dont." She said. "You can hate him, but for the sake of me you need to let me do what i want."

"Why?" Ron said. "There are already suspicions thats he's a Deatheater."

Hermione shook his head. "No he doesnt have the Tattoo."

Ron took her hand. "I dont want you to get hurt is all."

Hermione shook her head. "Im not going to, besides your acting like im leaving you, for him. But im not. Im still coming to your house over the school holidays."

Ron was calmer now. Hermione turned to leave but turned back. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She walked over and hugged him. "Ive missed hanging out with you and i realise its not fair."

She took a step back, "Im gonna make it fair."

Ron nodded. She left the common room leaving him unsure.

XXXXXXXX

That may not seem like an explainable reason why she was torn but this is, Draco had asked her on a date to the movies at the same time Ron had messaged her asking if she could come over on saturday. It was currently Friday and she was torn between the two. But she had never bee on a date Draco, or at least not a real one.

Hermione called Ron and put Draco on FaceTime on her computer.

"Just listen." She said.

Ron sighed. "I dont wanna have a FaceTime with him."

Hermione shook her head. "No, im negotiating." She sighed. "Ron im going with Draco to the movies on Saturday and he's coming to drop me off at you house on Sunday, then on friday He's picking me up from your house and then the next friday he's dropping me off, like a rotations with each of you."

Ron fired up, "Like hell he's coming anywhere near my house."

Hermione sighed. She looked around her room, then she spotted a picture of her mother and father standing by a waterfall. "Fine, we'll meet at Osborne park."

She heard nothing from Ron but Draco was grinning on her computer. "Okay, ill see you then Mione."

Hermione smiled before she ended the FaceTime.

Ron shouted frok her phone, "What the hell is 'Mione'? You guys making up nicknames already?"

Hermione laughed, "Honestly i didnt even know about that."

She said goodbye to Ron and hung up. Then she sat on her bed reading. But really she couldnt really read the words properly her mind was racing too fast. _I just hope the can work together. _

XXXXXXXX

Hermione woke up and showered. She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth untill her breath smelt like fresh mint. Then she had a shower, and out on her favourite blue jeans. She pulled on a knitted grey jumper. And then made a coffee. She had gone up to her room and taken one sip of her coffee as she glanced out the window and then froze. _What?_She looked out the window once more to see the Blonde haired boy standing in a jacket and black jeans. He had his hair fluffed out like she had asked, and he was leaning against a black car.

She smiled and shook her head. "Stalker."

Hermione opened her front door and walked outside. "How do you know where i live?"

Draco sighed, "Harry told me."

Hermione tilted her head, "Thats nice of him."

Draco tilted his head to the same angle as he. "Your cute when you do that."

Hermione walked over to him and he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Wanna go?"

Hermione nodded.

XXXXXXX

"Ron give you a hard time?" He asked as they pulled into the cinemas parking spots.

Hermione smiled as she looked out the window. "Your taking me to the vintage one, how did you know i liked that sort of stuff?"

Draco frowned. "I talked with Harry, he knows you very well."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you become friends with Harry?"

"Since i tried to be friends with all of them so maybe one day Ron and Harry and Ginny can come out with us, be friends. Thats what you wanted, right?"

Hermione tilted her head. "Anyway, lets not talk about Ron." She said before she got out of the car.

Draco made his way around to her and they walked along the red carpet to the glass ticket booth. The sign with the names of movies flashed brightly with lights all around it. Hermione pulled out her wallet but Draco had already handed the man the money.

"Hey, im the one with Muggle money." She whispered. Draco winked at her, "My treat."

He took the tickets and they walked past the glass doors and into the cinema.

"Do you wanna get popcorn, or choclate or some liquorice?" He asked as they lined up at the snack bar. "What ever you want." Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "Can i get a bag of chocolate hearts, a bag of liquorice sticks and a large popcorn?"

Hermione was digging for her wallet in her pocket but Draco already had the money in his hand. "You think im gonna make the girl pay on her first date?"

Hermione was about to testify about him spending so much money on snacks but he'd already paid for it and took her hand and walked ti the waiting area with her.

Hermione started on him, "That was so expensive why did you buy all of that?"

Draco smiled, "If its your first date tryna make it special, you shouldnt say that popcorn's fine when i could see in your eyes that you like chocolate hearts."

Hermione sighed, "Since when were you so heartfelt and considerate?" She leaned in.

Draco put their stuff on the floor, "Since i found out having a Girlfriend like you wpuld wow the Quidditch team!"

Hermione knew he was joking but she still tried to hit him in the shoulder but he stopped her and grabbed her hand only to link his fingers in hers. Hermione's heart was racing. This was diffrent to any other thing they'd done. Becuase it was real. Hermione saw Draco differently now, It wasnt just to get Pansy back or to impress his friends. He really did love her.

They take their seats together at the back. "You like being this far away?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "Then you see the whole picture."

Hermione out the lollies in her lap but then she feels Draco's arm go around the back of her neck and on to her shoulder. Hermione panicks and she feels stiff breathing is a little hard when you've got a hot boy next to you with their arm around you tracing little circles on your shoulder.

Draco could sense she was nervous he leans over. "Relax Granger."

Hermione breathes deeply but then he muzzles under her hair and into her neck. "You smell nice."

Hermione shivers then he kisses her neck softly and she laughs. But a tad too loud and the person infront of them turns around and shoots her a glare.

Hermione glances at Draco but then she has a terrible thought. _Is he expecting me to do stiff during the movie? Is that why we picked a romance movie? Is that why were right at the back? _She panics silently. _I may have made out with him in a hot tub and kissed him infront of the team but this is diffrent._Then the movie starts.

XXXXXX

**Hello! This is the next chapter also part of part two! **


	15. Rotations

**Hello, heres chapter ****14!**

Hermione noticed that when the movie started Draco put his hand on Hermione's thigh after moving it from her shoulder. She shivered and wasnt sure what to do so instead she slipped her hand under it and linked fingers with his. She didnt know why but being in a real realationship was much diffrent to a fake one. Because in a faje one there was no meaning, no feeling. But now there is. That just scared her even more.

Then as a kissing scene started she noticed Draco shift on his chair towards her.

She turned to him, "Do you wanna make out or- is that what you do at things like this-"

Draco shook his head but held her hand firmly.

Once the movie ended there was still left over popcorn, lollies and chocolate. Hermione sighed, "What are we gonna do with this?"

Draco sighed as he leant close to her so that their noses were almost touching. "How about icecream for dinner?"

Hermione laughed. "Your an idiot."

He nodded, "Okay but we can put the chocolate and lollies in the icecream and made caramel popcorn."

Hermione sighed. "I would but ive got to go back to Ron's tomorow."

Draco made a sad face wich made Hermione laugh, "Well, then at least let me drive you home."

Hermione smiled "Okay."

XXXXXXX

Once they were home Draco stopped at the front door, "How was your first date?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and leant forward, "Amazing."

"Ill be back to pick you drop you off tomorow. Or sooner." Then he dissapeared. Hermione didnt know what the last bit meant.

She unlocked the door and put her keys on the bench before she squealed. "I just went on my first date!"

She hurried upstairs and sat on her bed before she txted him. "I miss you." She hit send and laid back on her bed. Then her phone buzzed. "No need to." Was his response.

"Look outside." Hermione read it carefully before she walked over to her window and saw Draco sitting there on the roof.

"What are you doing here?" She opened her window. Draco looked around at the sparkling moon. "I couldnt leave. Im gonna make the most of my time with you before Weasel steals you."

Hermione smiled, "Come in, its cold out there." She moves aside as Draco climbs through the window and shuts it. "Your parents here?"

Hermione turned to him, "Why?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please dont tell me you have one of those Dads who hates when guys kiss their Daughter?"

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Draco frowned, "What about your Mother?"

Hermione laughed, "Let me make it straight, my parents are...Gone, forever you dont need to worry about that-"

"What like moved out of town?" Draco said.

Hermione sat on her bed. "No, like killed by a train crash, gone."

Draco watched her turn away. "Are you being serious or.."

He knew she was he could see her eyes sparkling with tears. "Im sorry i just-"

Draco put a finger over her lips, "Dont apologize."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

Draco was kneeling and resting his chin on her knees as she sat on the bed. "You wanna sit up here so we can talk or-" She pointed to the tv, "Watch a movie?"

Draco nodded before he got up and got on the bed only to say. "Im sorry for bringing it up but i dont want you to go to Ron's house."

Hermione frowned, "What?"

He smiled, "Well why dont we pack our bags and run away, live in the woods, move to the beach."

Hermione laughed. "Weve been in a real realationship for a week and you already wanna leave and dissapear?"

Draco leant in. "Yes."

Hermione pulled away from him. "Dont you find it a little weird that we had a huge argument and Pansy almost took you and we were fake dating and now were real dating?"

Draco shook his head, "All i hear is a love story that shouldve started differently. Today should've been the first thing we did. For real."

Hermione smiled, "But im know it all bookworm? You hated me, why change that?"

Draco began rubbing circles on her leg. "Well i wasnt under controll of my abusive father anymore. You see,ed diffrent to me. Or at least in that way you were diffrent."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

"I think we should make a new contract." He said blankly.

"What? No!" Hermione said. Draco nodded. "You seem nervous and unexpected and weirded out on what to expect. I think we should."

He was right. And she was but she didnt want him to be upset that she was weirded out and uncomfortable. "Okay, what would go on it? Not that anything you said is true at all because its not, but what would?"

Draco got up and picked up a notepad. He labelled the top with a pen, 'Granger and Draco's new contract.'

"You have to come to all my Quidditch games."

Hermione nodded.

"Were going to _some _parties."

Hermione screwed up her face but agreed.

"Nicknames." Hermiine added. Draco smiled, "Yours has always been Mione."

Hermione smiled. "Okay ive got one for you."

Draco whatched on but she shook her head. "No you'd hate it."

"What?" He said and leaned over and kissed her for encouragement.

"Ferret." She said.

Draco pulled away. "No." He laughed.

Hermione moved closer to him on the bed and put her hands around his neck to play with his hair. "But ferrets are friendly and cute, and fluffy-"

"You got that right." He smirked. But then he frowned. "But ferrets are very dominant over the female. I dont want that."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Its just a suggestion."

"What about i call you Mione and you dont have to call me anything." He said. Hermione pouted, "No thats not fair!"

He smiled into her face. "Its okay, just hearing you say my name is enough."

Hermione blushed. "Stop being cute." Then she kissed him.

Draco added something else to the contract, "We go on a dat every Thursday night."

Hermione took his hand and began running her fingers over it softly. "You dont need to do that."

Every Wednesday while your at Weasels you FaceTime me so i know he hasn't killed you yet."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Why dont you trust me?"

He laid down on her bed to avoid answering the question. She laid beside him, "Why dont you trust me?" She repeated.

He ran his hand over her cheek and past her ear so it rested on her neck. "I trust you, its him i dont trust."

Hermione kissed him softly on the lips. "It'll be fine. Besides i cant just push Ron away. He's my bestfriend-"

"And i respect that. Its him hating on me that i dont like and then taking that anger out on you." Draco tried to sound happy but he had doubts about trusting Ron.

Hermione crossed out the last rule they added.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione flickered her eyes open and realised that she wasnt sleeping on the side of the bed where she fell asleep. She was on the other side and she was currently in a cuddling session with Draco. She didnt wanna move. She had an arm wrapped around her waist and an arm on her back holding onto her shoulder.

His head was nuzzled in her hair behind her head and his legs were tangled with hers.

She knew that if she moved she risk waking him up and she'd be guilty if she did.

Eventually she felt movement against her back and as he moved. She heard a low and soft voice, "Morning beautiful."

Hermione smiled at the dimly lit room. Draco brought one of his arms from her back and parted her hair around the back to one side or the other giving him a clear spot to kiss on her neck. But Hermione slid around in his arms until she faced him. She shook her head, "Sneaky." Then he kissed her.

XXXXX

Ron had his arms crossed and leaned against his car by the lake in the woods, The park Hermione had asked them to meet. He watched as in the distance he saw a silver car approaching.

The car stopped infront of Ron's and the ginger haired boy smiled as Hermione got out of the car and spotted him.

Hermione wondered to the front of the car, "Dont go rushing on friday to pick me up, im sure you'll take a break."

Draco nodded.

Hermione went to walk towards Ron but Draco pulled her back, "Wait."

Hermione waited for a few seconds and then he leant forward and kissed her hard. He pulled Hermione closer to him. Ron rolled his eyes and looked away.

Draco lingered his lips over Hermione's, "Okay, maybe rush a little."

Draco smirked. "Bye." She kissed him on the cheek before she turned to Ron.

Ron stood up and watched Draco as she walked over and gave him a hug. "Morning."

Hermione smiled, "Its good to see you."

Only after Ron had looked Draco in the eyes while holding Hermione he finally let her go and they got into his red truck.

Once inside Hermione already heard her phone buzz. She opened her text messages to find Draco was messaging her, heart emojis.

Hermione smiled. Ron turned on the truck and she took notice of what he was wearing. a blue t-shirt, jeans.

Hermione looked around the red truck with leather seats. "Its a nice truck, were'd you get it from?"

Ron started driving, "Made it out of old peices and magic."

Hermione smiled. "Okay."

Ron has already started on the subject she wanted to avoid. "How was your date."

Hermione sighed and began fumbling with her fingers, "It wasnt really a date it was more a uh..movie. Just a movie-"

"But your dating and it was a romance movie, so its a date." Ron said.

Hermione sighed, "Lets not talk about that, okay?"

Ron smirked, "I still cant belive your doing this week to week thing. Its like you have divorced parents or something."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"Is Ginny and Harry there?" She asked. Ron nodded, "And Fred and George."

Hermione nodded.

"Ginny wouldnt stop talking about wanting to see you." Ron said.

Hermione sighed, "Ive missed this,"

"Ive missed you. But you cant have everything you want. Even being able to keep your bestfriend away from an idiot and a Deatheater."

Hermione sighed, "He's not a Deatheater. He would've told me otherwise."

_Or at least im sure he would.._

XXXX

**Hello, i just wanna say i love reviews and feedback and i realised one thing. That Draco and Hermione dont argue like they should and ive made a mistake in that XD anyway, like, leave a review. At least one. or both is good too :)**


	16. What its like dating Malfoy

Hermione had barely opened the door and was jumped on by a slightly shorter girl with firery hair. "Ive missed you." She said.

Hermione took a step inside and was hugged by Harry before Mrs Weasley rushed to the door. "Good Morning my dear!"

Mrs Weasley squeezed her tight, "Come over to the kitchen and have some breakfast i can heat up some bacon for you..."

Ron rubbed his forehead, "Trust me i did tell her that you've already eaten but she insisted."

Hermione nodded, "Thats okay."

She followed the other into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXX

Ginny smiled, "Whats it like dating Malfoy?"

Hermione frowned and smiled, "Its weird."

Harry laughed. "Weird how? Like he hated you before and now he'd die for you weird? or hes just a weird person weird?"

Hermione tilted her head at Ginny, "A little of both."

"Well he's obviously got something that i dont." Ron snapped as he entered the room and joined the group who were sitting on Ginny's bedroom floor.

Hermione sat up, "What?"

Ginny took another slice of pizza. "Here we go again."

Ron sat donw beside Harry, "Well, you keep picking him over us, so-"

"Im sorry, im in love with him is there something wrong with that?" She snapped.

Harry and Ginny sat starring at the floor. "I think he's changed. He never like me or _us _for one reason, his father was an idiot, okay? Now that he's in azkaban Draco can do what ever he-"

"Your already on firstname basis are you?" Ron snapped.

Hermione looked at him confused, "Firstname basis? He's my boyfriend-"

"What!?" Ron said as he stood up. "Hermione he left you, remember, lied to you about Pansy, i mean i remember how heart broken you were at the library."

"Well things have changed." She said.

Ron walked to the door before he stopped and turned around, "Well so have you."

He left the room and Ginny turned towards Hermione, "He'll get over it.."

She saw the tears in Hermione's eyes, "Oh Ron, seriously."

Ginny shuffled over to Hermione and wrapped her arm around her. "Harry go talk some sense to that shit head you call a best friend?"

Harry got up and hurried out. Ginny sighed as she took another peice of pizza, "Ron's just angry its Malfoy not him."

Hermione nodded, but deep down she knew that this was about more than. Ron knew something.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione shrieked as someone tapped her on the shoulder, the plate she was currently washing in the sink almost fell out of her hand but she caught it in her other before spining around. "Ron!" She yelled.

Ron frowned, "Sorry."

Hermione put the plate down and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" She asked softly.

Ron crossed his arms over his Griffindore t-shirt. "To apologise."

Hermione leaned against the sink, "Really?"

He nodded, "Your right, you choose him and i should respect that."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you." She leaned forward and hugged him. Ron hugged her back.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione was on the phone with Draco.

"On monday and Tuesday it was raining."

"You actually done anything yet? Weasel seems like a boring person."

Ginny stood infront of the camera with Hermione, "Really this is the thrid time this week!"

Hermione sighed, "Draco just misses me thats all." She looked into the screen to see herself in the corner and the remainder of the screen was Draco sitting in his car.

"Tonight were meant to have a campfire if it doesnt rain, and then tommorow were going to the falls at the park."

Harry pushed Ginny away and stood in the camera. "Again?"

Hermione laughed, "yes, again."

Draco laughed on the phone, "Hello Potter."

Harry laughed, "Ferret."

Hermione laughed but then they all stopped as Ginny pushed past Harry and next to Hermione but ron came upstairs and there was a loud yell.

"GINNY?"

Hermione leaned over to Harry "Uh oh."

Draco frowned on the camera, "Whats going on?"

Hermione saw Ron enter the room. "GINNY IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

Ginny hid behind Harry but Hermione and Harry were pushed aside as Ron grabbed Ginny by the shirt and pulled her away. Hermione grabbed the phone, "Ill call you later, theres about to be a hex and spell war up here!"

Draco frowned as his phone turned off with the beep of the phone hanging up sounded.

XXXXXXXX

Hermione hugged Ron and Walked over to Draco leaning against his car. He wrapped and arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him to lean forward and kiss her.

He glanced at ron as they got into the car, who was deeply between glaring at him and frowning. "She wont want to come back once she's done with me, trust me." He called out before shutting the door.

Hermione hit him blankly on the shoulder. "Draco, he's gonna kill you for that."

the blonde rolled his eyes, "I couldnt care less now that im with you."

He took her hand and turned on the car.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco turned down another streets, "Our weekly plan is simple." He glanced at her interested face as she waited for more, "Tommorow, Saturday, were going to a party of a friend of mine's, Sunday were going to somewhere i think you'll love- cant tell you off course. Monday's also a suprise. But on Tuesday were going to the movies again, to see that other movie you wanted to." Hermione watched in amazement as he continued, "Wednesday im taking you on your fourth real date-"

"Wait does that mean the second and third are somewhere in between?" She asked. Draco nodded. "Thursday were going ice skating. And Friday is- as you suggested- cuddling day all day at your house before i have to drop you off to Weasley."

Hermione shook her head, "You cant do all of that, it would cost heaps, and its a lot of traveling wich costs even more money-"

Draco kissed her quickly to silence her as he pulled aside at her house, "My parents are rich, i dont think i need to worry about money Hermione." There it was again. She loved the way he said her name. He said it right, not like Cormac and Krum.

Hermione unlocked her front door, "You sure you dont want a break from me for a bit? I mean your gonna be spending the whole week with me."

Draco shook his head, "No, i missed you last week, im gonna try spend as much time with you as possible."

Hermione shook her head before she pushed her door open and kissed him quickly, "Only you.."

She opened the door and walked inside followed by Draco.

XXXXXXXX

She smiled again as he left a soft slow kiss on her neck. Goosebumps again taking over her skin.

She loved this, She loved him. That was just it.

They were laying together enjoying the afternoon.

He was laying on his side with his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his stomach. He head was nuzzled under her hair and into her neck, every few minutes he would kiss her neck softly. His feet were tangled with hers.

Hermione shivered again as he kissed her neck, "Your meant to be cuddling me like you missed me, not making me uncomfortable."

She spun around in his arms to face him so his arms were around her back instead. She wrapped her arms around his neck softly and pressed her cheek against his. "Your cold." He said.

Hermione laughed as he kissed her cheek. She smiled and leant her head against his neck. "I could stay like this forever."

Draco rubbed her arms, "Your freezing, here."

He sat up and took off his Slytherin Sweater and handed it to Hermione. "Arent you gonna be cold with just a shirt on?"

Draco shook his head and watched as Hermione pulled it on. Draco couldve sworn his heart skipped a beat as she pulled it on. She looked great in it, it suited her. It almost made her look hot.

He leaned forward and kissed her again wich resulted in them laying back down and cuddling again. Hermione was laying ontop of him this time with her head resting on his chest, She was had her arms resting beside her neck on his chest and she was starring across the room at a picture across the room.

"I cant wait to show you off to my friends tommorow." Draco said. Hermione laughed, "No, you always show me off to your friends."

Draco shook his head as he started playing with her hair, "No, my Drumstrang friends. And when they see you there gonna pity their girlfriends. There gonna see my beautiful girl."

Hermione blushed softly, "Stop."

"No." he said softly he wrapped his arms around her back while she lay ontop of him, "Im gonna show them, _my _girl. The best girl in the world."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, just the luckiest."

Draco took the opportunity to be an idiot and make her laugh, "You got that right."

Hermione hit him softly with the end of his sweater sleeve.

XXXXXXXXX

Hermione walked through her front door outside to the sunset sky, "Do _i _have to come tk the party?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. He took notice that she'd definetly listened when he told her to wear something cute, she had a grey, knitted sweater and jeans on, the ones Draco liked, the tight jeans. She had hee hair half up half down and it was brushed nicely into a high pony tail. Hermione had pulled out two curls at the front, one on each side to break up the flatness of her hair.

Draco took a step towards her, "Why not?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well i dont know any of them and im not invited-"

"Yes you are." Draco cut over her, "Your invited because they want to meet you."

Hermione shook her head softly, "Im not sure-"

"They'll love you, trust me." Hermione nodded unsurely and half smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Draco pushed open the door, the music pounded their ears. The room was a dark blue colour, other colours like pink and purple and red flashed across the room, it was a big white room, at one wall there was a table of food, the wooden floor was covered in lights and there was a huge stage and stereo at another wall. Hermione could make out what seemed to be Blaise wearing headphones on the stage.

"Blaise is a DJ?" She asked.

Draco frowned at him too, "No, i didn't know that."

They walked further into the room, people where scattered everywhere, there was a group by the food table, and another large group by the DJ platform, most people where walking arpund the room.

Hermione noticed a set of stairs in the corner in wich lead up to another room, Hermione could see a huge gap in the roof of the first room wich showed through to the second, like a balcony so they could see down.

Hermione already felt uneasy but at the sight of a group of boys coming over to greet them, she took a deep breath and smiled softly.

Draco looked at her and the uncomfortable smile on her face, "Relax." He nuzzled his head under her hair and into her neck like at the movies before he turned to the boys and put and put an arm around her shoulder.

The first boy gave him a fist bump before they all began chatting. Hermione knew they must be the Drumstrang boys as she didnt recognise any of them.

Then one of the boys turned to Hermione, "Is this that girl your always going on about?"

Hermione laughed as Draco rolled his eyes.

One of the taller boys with black hair smirked at Draco's eye roll, "Oh, dont you start-"

Another boy cut over him, "While your gone he comes here every weekend."

The taller boy nodded, "Every weekend."

"And he complains and yells, and dramatically dramatises of the fact that your gone." They began laughing.

Hermione could see Draco looking away, obviously embarrassed, the boys began mocking him, "Why, does she have to leave? I miss her soft hair- Weasel is the worst!"

Draco shook his head and took Hermione's hand, pushing past them. "Idiots."

Hermione giggled, "Is that true?"

Draco ignored the Question and Hermione took it as a Yes. They headed past the table of food and over to another group of boys, the blonde, again, greeted them while Hermione stood and watched before they met her.

"Damn Granger, now i see why Malfoy cant resist you."

Hermione blushed deeply, she was glad the lights were low and there were coloured lights otherwise she couldve been mistaken for a tomato.

Another boy kissed her hand before he said something in French, which she didnt understand. Then she noticed Draco clearly did understand as he gave him a angry shake of his head and walked away with Hermione. "Ugh."

Hermione just frowned at the situation.

Draco found a group of chairs by a wall, "Ill go get some drinks." He kissed her cheek before he said, "Please dont leave this corner- unfortunately, theres some low lives that come around here quite often, spike girls drinks- Dont drink anything anyone offers you, okay?"

Hermione smiled at the concern in his eyes as he kissed her once more, "Ill be fine."

Draco opened his mouth to say something and hesitated for a moment, but then he stood up and left.

Hermione glanced around at the people, _They must be from Drumstrang. _Quite vaguely she didnt know anyone else but Blaise.

Her hair went flying over her shoulders, wich were covered in goosebumps as a clear breeze flew past her, confused as to where it came from, she turned to the wall to find a window that was half open, she stood up from her chair to investigate it more.

"That wasnt there before-"

Hermione felt a hand slide arpund her waist and onto her stomach, she frowned wide eyed at the darkly tan skin, _Thats not Draco' hand_.

Hermione spun around to find a boy with curly dark hair holding a drink in his hand starring at her. Hermione pushed his hand off of her back, "Aww, dont be like that girly-"

Hermione stepped oh his foot hard. _Idiot, he wasnt even wearing shoes!_

The man cried out in pain, "You wait till my boyfriend gets back-"

The man continued, obviously not very threatened by her stamping on his foot. "Im your boyfriend now."

He leant forward and kissed her, Hermione was pushed against the wall, she coughed into his mouth, he tried to open her lips to kiss her but Hermione kept them shut. He pinned her arms beside her against the wall.

He tried to turned away but he grabbed her chin. Hermione took the chance to try push him off.

Hermione got free for a moment and pushed his back as she made her escape forward but he slammed her into the wall. Hermione heard a hard knock as her head hit the wall, the boy pushed her arm against the wall and covered her mouth with the same hand. He began kissing her neck roughly. Hermione felt his teeth bite her neck.

Tears stung her eyes, her head was throbbing and he was practically eating her neck.

_Why had no one seen them at this point? No one noticed she was pinned against the wall. And Why was Draco taking so long with the drinks-_

It was just a millisecond after he bit down hard on her neck that Hermione cried out in pain into his hand, just after Someone pulled on the mans shirt and Hermione caught a glimpse of the blonde hair she had been waiting for. She covered her mouth in attempt to not start crying as the other hand shot to her neck.

She watched her sight blur at tears, her head was making the room spin like a really bad headache. she felt something warm and wet, Hermione pulled her hand away from her neck and brought it to her eyes, her fingers were covered in a thick red liquid. Her own blood.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco held paper towels against Hermione's neck.

The music from downstairs was still loud but muffled. Hermione had her hand resting against the sink. She was starring into the sink, packed with vomit from her head injury.

Draco was rubbing soft circles on her back, like he always did when she was stressed or worried. Draco' head was resting not far from his hands on her back. He wanted to smash something, he wanted to kill that guy, he wanted to make sure Hermione would never be hurt like that again, and he hated himself.

He was gone for _five_ minutes. Five minutes and all of that happened.

Hermione frowned into the sink, "How's my neck looking?"

Draco pulled the slightly blood soaked paper towel away from her neck, he frowned sadly, he didnt want to look at it, but it was pretty bad.

There was a dark blue and purple patch about the size of his palm on the middle of her neck, a bite mark was visibly clear and blood was still dripping from it.

Draco shook his head before he pressed the paper towel against it softly. Hermione winced and Draco kissed her back, "Im sorry."

"Its bruised, pretty badly, theres a few teeth marks around it but he bite you relly hard on the bruise."

Hermione sighed, "He gave me a hickey?"

Draco's fists curled up. He frowned agrily. His fists started shaking. He stood up from his chair and went to open the door.

"Were are you going?" Draco's hand was frozen on the door handle.

"Say something to stop me from going back there and ripping that guys head off." He was pacing now at the bathroom door. Hermione sighed, "If you leave me alone again the same thing might happen a second time."

Draco shook his head, he stopped in his tracks, "Im sorry."

Hermione opened her mouth, about to ask why but he answered her question for her. "I shouldn't have brought you here tonight." He shook his head again, "You didnt want to come, yet i dragged you out here and that happened."

Hermione stood up, "Do you wanna go-"

She realised as she turned around the bathroom door was open and he was gone. "Home?"

She stepped through the doorway and down the stairs.

She glanced around the bright coloured flashing room before she heard a scream.

Hermione truned to her right to see a group of people standing around something, a boy stood up in the middle, she saw the blonde hair and knew it was Draco, She shook her head, "Draco." She hurried over.

She pushed through the crowd and found Draco standing over the same dark skinned man lying on the floor, face bloody.

She jumped in between them as the man got up. She looked Draco in his eyes, "Come on, lets go."

"Thank you girly." Came a rough voice from behind them, Hermione turned around, her curls flying over her shoulder. The man had stood up now, "Dont call me GIRLY!" She gave him a swift kick in the nuts and he fell over. His Black hair swinging as his head hovered above the ground.

The crowd around them coed, "Oooh!"

Hermione walked up the mans side, she glarred at his face, writhed with pain. She glanced at draco behind her, "You son of a bitch!" She lifted her foot and stamped down on his face, she felt his nose break instantly, supported by a loud crack. She kicked him in the side before she grabbed her boyfriends arm, careless about the various eyes watching her, and pulled him away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco drove faster up the roads, "I shouldn't have brought you there."

Hermione shook her head, "Dont start that!" She said angrily. Draco shook his head in guilt, "No, i cant bear that happening again and im sorry i didnt get there in time and-"

"Im sorry i didnt just go with you." She said, leaning her head against the window. Draco shook his head, hurt on his face, "Dont you say that, you didnt do anything wrong."

He turned the corner, "Your just too pretty, attract the ones you dont want, too irresistible." Hermione laughed, "Sure."

Draco smiled, "Definetly addictive."

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile. "Ill make it up to you tommorow."

Hermione nodded, "Okay."

They had stopped at her house.

Hermione stepped out of the car as he did on the other side, "Your never going home, will you?"

Draco shook his head, "No."

Hermione smiled before they headed inside.

XXXXXX

Hermione laid back on the bed, "Im tired."

Draco took off his hoodie jumper, revealing his red shirt, he handed the jumper to Hermione. "Can you do me a favour and wear this, tommorow?" He asked.

Hermione frowned at the black hoodie in his hands before she sat up and took it, "Why?"

Draco sat next to her, "Because when you leave, it smells like you, and then i wear it all week."

Hermione shook her head before she leaned into his chest and kissed his lips softly, "You big softie."

"You wanna talk about who the softie is? Did you see your face that one time i told the Slytherin boys you were my girl friend? You almost lost it- you shrunk into your robes-"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What about at the party tonight, the boys were saying-" She mimicked his voice, "'I miss her- Weasleys the worst'-"

Draco had pushed his lips against hers and fallen back onto the bed with her. His arms wrapped around her back. He pushed harder into the kiss passionately as he rolled onto his side so he could kiss her better.

They both broke apart to get some air. Hermione smiled, "Softie."

Draco shook his head sarcasticly before he kissed her neck, wich made her giggle, then he kissed her softly once more before he nested his forehead on her collar bone and wrapped his arms around the higher part of her back.

Hermione shook her head, "You always do that."

"What?" Draco asked as he looked up.

Hermione laughed for a moment, "You always cuddle me like a child would, its Cute."

Draco was again battling against everything she complimented him with, "No your cuter."

Hermione shook her head before she sat up a bit and laid on her arm. "Like what? What do i even do thats-"

"Every morning you kiss me goodmorning before we get in the car, At school she shrink into you scarf when ever your embarassed- thats cute, the way you dont like parties because everyone gives you the attention- thats cute, and just the way you smile and the way you act so small and quiet, but when were here you do a fair lot of talking." he finished.

Hermione blushed brightly, she was glad the lights werent on. She didnt have any words, she just kissed him.

Hermione shook her head, "You dont deserve someone like me, most popular boy in the school should be dating the prettiest girl in the school."

Draco leaned in closer and pecked her on the lips, "I am dating the prettiest girl in the school."

Hermione blushed again before she leaned her head against his chest, "I appreciate the compliment but you and i know its not true."

"Okay, tell me everything you hate about yourself and i'll tell you something good about it." Draco said. He kissed her lips quickly for encouragement, "Okay, okay."

"Number one, my height- Im 5'6 and your 5'10."

Draco shook his head, "Well being short is always considered a cute type of thing, beside its just makes you smaller and more cuddly."

Hermione continued, "Okay what about my hair, my curly hair, i hate the way it wont straighten and-"

"Stop right there." He ran a few fingers through her hair, "Your hair is beautiful, and its nice and easy to run my hands through, and it always looks messy, wich honestly looks adorable to me because when your at school or with Potter or Weasley, you always have it done up and perfected, but when your with me you let it out you let it be messy, you bring your walls donw with me, you trust me."

Hermione nodded, "Okay, i bet you cant fix this one. I hate my body."

Draco looked her in the eyes, "Why?"

Hermione shook her head, "I dont know i just hate everything."

"Okay well lets get started, you arent too fat but you aren't too skinny either wich is pretty much in between perfect, you have nice long legs and a shorter torso-" He shook his head again, "Oh why do you say that? Come here-"

He leaned forward and kissed her as he pulled her closer, on hand on her waist and the other was holding her cheek as he kissed her. He had kissed her for what had semmed like hours or several days before they broke apart slowly.

"I love you." He said. He could see the seriousness in his eyes, the way he looked at her , the way the moonlight reflected in his eyes and the way he smiled softly at her.

Hermione bit her lip trying not to cry, "I love you too!" She practically jumped on him and kissed him untill her lips hurt.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Well thanks for reading this chapter- i think im getting too carried away with the fluffy stuff, can i have some reviews on ideas with angst and things- nothing R 18 tho just stuff that can make the story more interesting.**


End file.
